Into The Deep End
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: Sasha has always tried to play it safe, to keep her life as simple and risk-free as possible. Things change, however, when she garners the interest of a handsome, charming, younger man from a completely different world than hers. As she finds herself questioning her own rules, is she ready to take the biggest chance of them all? Will she take that dive? Roman/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So…I'm back with a wrestling fic. I'll be lying if I say I'll be updating my old ones anytime soon…I just don't have the strength to right now. I only returned because this plot line was stuck in my head for weeks and it wasn't going anywhere. It's also one I've never seen, so decided to give it a try.**_

_**Obviously the talk of the wrestling town for the past year has been The Shield, and like everyone else, I agree with how badass they look in and out of the ring. I honestly believe Jon Good and Colby Lopez are the future of the WWE in every sense of the word, and Joe Anoa'i is legit one of the best-looking men I've ever seen (his eyes are GREY, people!) So I've decided to jump on the bandwagon and feature them in my new fic. I do hope you get to read and enjoy it, and hopefully review! The first set of feedback is essential because it encourages us writers to keep going. So if you like (or not), kindly let me know. Much appreciated. :)**_

* * *

Sasha Morgan scoured the dairy section of the supermarket in search of skimmed milk, her annoyance growing when it was nowhere to be found. Why was it always that whenever she urgently needed something, it was always out of stock? Happened all the damn time. She couldn't drink any other kind of milk – it was cheaper, for one – and she wasn't sure when she would have time to come back here. For some reason this unfortunate incident was grating on her nerves. She could easily chalk her foul mood to lack of sleep last night. Her bed got lumpier and less comfortable with each passing day. But there was no money lying around to replace the mattress, so she had to suck it up. Experience had since established that uncomfortable mattresses were far better than sleeping on the floor. Still, it did nothing to alleviate her sour disposition.

A heavy sigh escaped her when she remembered she hadn't come to the store alone. What was taking Tyson so long to get a couple of batteries? He was the reason they were here in the first place, to buy batteries for the camera he was using for his field trip today, and the reason he was about to be late for school, and she for work. Why he couldn't have reminded her of the batteries during the weekend, she didn't know. She wasn't about to go looking for him. She was leaving the store, and if he wasn't there by the time the bus came, she was leaving without him.

Turning around to make for the exit, she collided into what felt like a brick wall. The impact threw her off balance, and she was sure she would have fallen if she hadn't been grabbed by her arms and held steady before she could keel over. "Crap. I'm so sorry, ma'am," she heard a deep voice say above her. Regaining her bearings, she pulled away from the strong grip and pushed her hair out of her eyes, more than ready to deliver a well-deserved verbal lashing at her assailant. But when she raised her head, her mouth instantly went dry.

He had to be the biggest man she'd ever seen. Well over six feet in height, he towered easily over her five-foot-three frame. He was built powerfully, with muscles everywhere, accentuated by the tight t-shirt stretched across his broad chest. His dark hair was pulled back in a long, slick ponytail, a goatee highlighting his bearded face. At first glance he reminded her a lot of Reggie back at the Bar, with his caramel skin tone and strong features, only he was taller than her boss…and much better-looking…

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?" he asked her with concern in his eyes, which, if she was not mistaken, were grey. She was going to remember those eyes for a long time. She caught herself, however, frowning up at him.

"I would be if you didn't almost run me over with your big-ass self," she retorted. Her smart mouth had gotten her into trouble a couple of times in her life. This was looking like another one of those times. This guy could easily whip her ass with one arm tied behind his back, but in the temperament she was in she was sure she could give him a run for his money. Living in scrappy neighborhoods all her life had taught her a thing or two.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here. Relax," his voice was calm and harbored a hint of humor, making Sasha wonder what the heck was so funny. _Relax. Easy for him to say._ "Just watch where you're going next time, okay?" With that, she slipped past him and exited the aisles, muttering under her breath while scanning the busy area for her wayward son. Almost on cue, he came barreling over. "Got the batteries," he announced between labored breaths. "Ready to go?"

She fixed him with a glare. "What took so long?"

Tyson, or T.K. as he preferred to be called – put on his most innocent face. "I was checking out a book for Mia." He wasn't about to admit that he was at the magazine section skimming through the latest editions of _VIBE_ and _The Source_ and lost track of time, she would whip his ass. But everyone at school had read them already, and he didn't want to feel left out during conversations.

"Boy, I always know when you lying, remember? You have the disadvantage of being light-skinned, so your ears turn slightly red." She gave him a look, and he had the decency to hang his head. He'd almost forgotten about his mother's ability to pick out a lie before he even opened his mouth. "I'm sorry, ma." He hadn't meant to; he only wanted a peek of the magazines. Besides, he knew she wouldn't buy them for him anyway. There were more important things to do with the little money they had. Plus, his mother was probably the only black woman on the planet that disliked rap music.

"You better be," she tossed back, rolling her eyes in exasperation at the ridiculously long queue ahead of them at the check-out. In reality it was only about five people, but when you were running late, five people felt like fifty.

"Mom, that's Roman Reigns," T.K. said, his voice dropping to an excited whisper.

They'd finally reached the front of the check-out and she was busy ruffling through her bag for her wallet. "Who?"

"Over there." He pointed. "That's Roman Reigns from The Shield."

Sasha had no idea what he was talking about. She looked up and followed his pointed finger, her stomach dropping when she spotted the big burly man she'd mouthed off to, walking out of the supermarket with a bag of groceries. "Yeah, so?"

"You don't watch wrestling mom, he's from The Shield, in the WWE," T.K. informed her. "They're the coolest, ma. Their ring gear is so dope." His eyes were still following the man when they left the supermarket. "Can I go get a picture?!"

"Tyson, you are late for school," Sasha looked out for the bus.

"Please? It'll only take a minute. I promise I'll be quick. Pretty please, ma?" He then widened his eyes in that familiar, puppy-dog fashion that Sasha had never quite been able to resist in his seventeen years of existence. With great disinclination, she rolled her own eyes. "Fine. Hurry up. If you miss the bus you gonna be walking five miles to school."

T.K. grinned in yet another triumph over his mom. "Thanks, ma!" In a flash, he switched directions towards the parking lot. _So he's famous. Just __great_, she thought. On the bright side, Tyson hadn't asked her to tag along, sparing her from another awkward encounter with the stranger.

"Hey, Roman! Roman Reigns?"

Shutting the back seat of his Range Rover, Joe Anoa'i swallowed back a tired sigh as yet another fan called his name. He had hoped to dash in and out of the grocery store without being recognized, but no such luck. He wasn't in the mood but he ultimately understood that pleasing the fans came first. Plastering another fake smile on his face, he turned around to face the kid. "Hey! What's up, man?"

"Sorry to bug you, man. Saw you in the supermarket. I'm a big fan. Could I get a picture?" T.K. held up his camera hopefully, thanking God that he had already put in the new batteries.

"Sure." Joe obliged him, taking the picture without a fuss. "Thanks man, Appreciate it." T.K. smiled, "Y'know, one of these days I'ma be in the WWE."

If he had a dollar for every time he heard that, he'd be on Cena's figure salary by now. There was nothing wrong with dreaming though. "Really? You wrestle in school or somethin'?"

"I'm on the wrestling _and_ basketball teams," was his proud reply. "You'll be seeing me in one of the big leagues soon. NBA or WWE. T.K. Morgan. Remember the name," T.K. boasted, and Joe chuckled. The kid was confident, he had to give him that.

"Ty! Come on, let's go!"

Joe looked past T.K.'s shoulder and spotted the lady he'd bumped into at the store standing at the bus stop and frowning in their direction. "You know her?" he inquired, his curiosity somewhat piqued.

At that, the teenager immediately became defensive. "Yeah. Why?" There were only two reasons men asked about his mother; either they wanted to get with her – it was bad enough his friends at school kept harping on about how 'hot' his mom was – eww – or they wanted to get at her because she'd been hostile towards them in some capacity. Neither was an option for T.K. He had a duty to protect his mother. If he had his way, no man would come near her ever again.

Joe wasn't an idiot. He immediately sensed the boy's hostility, and deemed it wise to keep his true intentions to himself. "Looks like she's waiting on you," he pointed out.

T.K. sighed, casting a quick glance over his shoulder. "Yeah. Sorry, I gotta go. Late for school. Awesome to meet you."

"My pleasure, man. Stay safe, and good luck with school. That's the most important thing."

"Thanks, bro. Believe in The Shield!" Exchanging one last quick bye, he hurried back to Sasha, following her aboard the bus. "What did you say to him?" he asked the moment he was within his mom's earshot.

"Say to who?"

"Roman. What did you say to him at the store?"

"Who, that guy? He bumped into me in the dairy section. Hard. I nearly fell over." A look of disbelief crossed her features. "Wait, he_ ratted_ me out to you? That's mature."

T.K. shook his head as they sat next to each other in the back of the bus. "He didn't rat you out, ma. He had this look on his face when he asked who you were, like you'd already met. You probably chewed his ass out, like you always do."

"What did I tell you about cussin', boy?"

"Sorry, ma. You were rude to him, weren't you? You do that a lot, you know. You need to tone it down, ma."

"So you're choosing Mr. Muscles over your own mother? That's a lot of groupie love, Tyson."

"I'm not a groupie!" T.K. defended himself.

Sasha smirked. "You sure? Your eyes nearly bugged out of your sockets when you saw him. You rushed over there to meet him like lightning. I think I've only ever seen those Justin Bieber fan girls do that."

T.K. was horrified. "Mom, you did not just compare me to Beliebers!"

"What? That's kind of what it looked like from where I was standing. It was actually cute seeing you all flustered like that." She pinched his cheek, but he ducked out of her reach and abruptly turned to face the window. "I am never speaking to you again," he huffed, as Sasha cackled beside him. "You know I'm just playin' around, baby," she stated, ruffling his short wavy hair.

"I know, ma," he smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek before returning his focus outside. Sasha gazed lovingly at her son. If there was anything she'd done right in this life, it was raising him. And without help, too. She thought about how some moms complained about their boys and realized she didn't have a single grievance to make about T.K. He was respectful, helped out with his little sister, got good grades and was well-liked by the staff and students of his school. Times were hard at home and had been for a long time. Other kids would have been acting out, but Tyson never complained, not once. For a teenage boy without a father figure in his life, he'd turned out okay. He was the light of Sasha's life, her pride and joy, him and Mia, and she would move mountains for them both. Things weren't easy right now but they were going to be better, the single mother kept promising herself. They had to. She and her children had been through too much for there to be any other outcome.

* * *

_**A/N: Slow start, I know. But the next chapter will pick up, I promise. Kindly review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Big, big thanks to **__**typhoidcandy**__**, **__**justkimmy**__** and **__**caz21**__** for the very first reviews. Also, thank you to everyone that's favorited and followed. I totally appreciate the faith you have in this story even with just one chapter. Enjoy chapter 2!**_

* * *

"You're late again, Sash!" Reggie raised his voice when he heard Sasha bursting into _Reggie's Bar & Grill_ through the back door.

"Ignore him," a young brunette called out to Sasha as she wiped the top of the bar counter. "It's only Wayne and Nick in here."

"Last I checked, Amber, our security are technically customers," Reggie pointed out, and Amber stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasha set her purse in the coatroom before picking up her forest green apron and rushing out into the main area. "Sorry. Had to pick up something urgently for Tyson."

"Ah, T.K. How's my boy doing? And Mia? Been a while since they visited," said Reggie. "Cheryl's asked about them, and Gabby and Regina miss Mia."

"I know, right?" She owed a lot to Reggie Hernandez, the burly Hawaiian man who had somehow tiptoed into her life and become one of her best friends in the world. He'd seen her through a lot of good and bad times, culminating the day he offered her a position at _Reggie's Bar & Grill_ after she'd lost her job at the local post office. His wife, Cheryl was a sweetheart, as were his beautiful twin daughters, who were a year older than her little girl. "I'll try to bring the kids over this weekend. We could have lunch or something," Sasha suggested.

"Sounds good," Reggie agreed. "By the way, a friend of mine is coming over to check out the Grill."

"You have the most friends out of everybody I know, including me," Amber commented. And Amber had _a lot_ of friends. No surprise, given her bubbly nature and quirky personality. At first Sasha found it a little annoying, but she eventually warmed up to the young brunette. It helped that she was super-efficient at handling the cash register. She was a sweet girl. A bit naïve, but she had a heart of gold and was an asset to _Reggie's Bar & Grill_, and that was what ultimately mattered.

"Yeah, and you're always bringin' 'em here, giving them free food. You're gonna run us into the ground if you keep that up," Sasha teased Reggie, who waved their complaints away good-naturedly. "Y'all are dramatic," he laughed, "And it's Joe, Amber. Remember him?"

Amber's eyes widened. "Oh, do I _ever_," she drawled, licking her lips.

"Been a while since he was in town, he's always on the road with his job and all," Reggie mused. "It'll be great to see him."

Intrigued by Amber's reaction, Sasha went over to her. "Who's Joe?" she inquired quietly, "Don't' tell me you've slept with him."

"I wish," Amber said sadly. "He's a wrestler. You should see him Sash. He is so hot, oh my God. He has the most amazing eyes and-"

Sasha had already tuned her out, wondering if it was raining wrestlers today. Reggie had quite a few of those muscle-head friends, wrestlers, bodybuilders and the like, and the ones she'd met were assholes. "Right. Have fun with that," she said, before going over to attend to Maurice, an elderly regular customer at the Grill. It was people like him that made Sasha enjoy working there. It wasn't the biggest bar in Tampa Bay, but they had the most loyal customers, which furthered the friendly ambience Reggie strived for. As homely as it was during the day however, nighttime was a different ball game, when the alcohol began to flow and the place became more rowdy, but that was expected. Sasha wasn't fond of working shifts at night, especially since she had to be away from Ty and Mia, but she ultimately knew it was something she had to do to keep her income afloat.

An hour later there was a small commotion as Sasha heard Reggie's deep, loud voice greeting someone. Glancing towards the entrance of the Grill, her jaw dropped. "Oh my God."

Standing at the door, man-hugging her muscular boss, was an even more muscular man. And not just any muscular man – the same one from the supermarket, the one Tyson got a picture from. That was Joe, the friend Reggie and Amber were talking about? Could she ever catch a break? Which deity had she pissed off today?

Before she knew it, Reggie was already leading him towards the bar where she was. "Hey Sash, I want you to meet Joe. He's the friend I was talking about. Joe, you've already met Amber, this is Sasha. Sasha's my co-manager. She helps run the Grill in my absence."

Joe looked straight at Sasha, cocking his head in recognition. He remembered her. Oh Lord. "Hi. Nice to meet you…again," he intoned, his deep voice holding a teasing tone that made Sasha feel even more awkward.

Reggie looked back and forth between them. "You two know each other?"

Chuckling, Joe shook his head. "Nope. We ran into each other at the supermarket this morning. Literally. Still sorry about that, by the way."

Her face burning, Sasha was only able to muster a nod. "It's okay. And sorry about my moment of madness."

"It happens," said Joe, the smile he gave her stirring something inside her that had no business being stirred_._

Reggie shook his head. "Don't worry Joe, we've all gotten our heads bitten off by Sash at one time or the other," he said, winking when Sasha glared at him. "So what would you like, bro? Whatever you want is on the house."

Making her way back around the counter, she could feel Joe's eyes on her. She wanted to believe it was a figment of her imagination, but it was that familiar heightened sensation of awareness that told her otherwise. Still, she didn't dare confirm it. Amber openly ogled Joe, as did most of the women inside the Grill. Sasha was sure he was used to all the attention. He was famous after all, not to mention ridiculously good-looking…

_Sasha, stop it._ "Amber, we've run out of napkins. Could you get some?" she asked, turning when the younger woman didn't respond. "Amber?"

Amber finally tore her eyes away from Joe, her face flushing. "Yeah. Napkins. Right." She hurried away, fanning herself dramatically as she passed Sasha. Holding back a smile, Sasha caught Joe's gaze, his penetrative stare sending warmth blooming in her body. Mortified by her reactions, she glanced down and cleared her throat. "So what will it be?"

"I'll have a coffee, decaf, black," Joe rattled off, sliding gracefully onto a bar stool and leaning against the counter. "So what's it like, working with Reg? He a pain in the butt?"

"Seeing as he's within earshot, I'm gonna say he's the best boss in the world. But don't tell him I said that, his head barely fits into this place as it is," she whispered with a wink.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Joe laughed. The sound came easy to him, and her insides warmed again. She shut it down quickly. "Joe, right?" she questioned, "Thought your name was Roman." At least that's what she heard Tyson call him.

"Roman's my stage name," he clarified. "I'm a professional wrestler."

He definitely looked the part. Unintentionally, Sasha looked him over once more, taking in the sheer magnitude of him. His massive biceps strained his t-shirt, accentuated by the tattoo adorning his entire right arm. She kept looking at his eyes though. She'd never seen grey eyes on someone with his skin tone before. Amber was right. It was an exotic, extremely sexy combination. _Calm the heck down, Sasha, don't you see how young he is?_ "I can't remember the last time I watched wrestling," she admitted. "Ten? Fifteen years ago?"

"That's a long time."

"I guess it is," Sasha shrugged.

"Shame. But your little brother's a fan, so that's a small victory, right?"

She started to correct him about Tyson, but quickly stopped herself. There was no reason she should be divulging her personal life with a stranger. "Yeah. It's not really my thing, no offence."

"None taken. Though I do think you should start watching again."

"And why's that?"

"Cause I'm on it now," Joe stated matter-of-factly, causing Sasha to laugh. The truth was she couldn't afford cable. Tyson always stayed over at his friends' house on Monday and Friday nights so he could catch the wrestling. But Joe didn't need to know that. "Not cocky at all," she said to him. "Nice try, but I think I'll pass."

Joe pretended to be hurt. "Not even for me?"

Sasha laughed again. "Now why would I do that? I don't even know you."

"Good point. Maybe we could change that."

Sasha narrowed her eyes. Was he flirting with her? Surely not. He looked into her eyes, wearing a smirk that she normally regarded as arrogant, but here she was, enamored. Quiet confidence oozed from him like a subtle fragrance. Reflexively, she tightened the fingers of her left hand around her apron, struggling to combat this strange attraction sparking inside her.

"Yo! Joe, come take a seat!" Reggie called.

"Go ahead, we'll bring your coffee right over," Sasha added, no longer sure she could handle this close proximity to him any longer.

"Thanks." Joe cast another glance at her before going over to join his friend. She turned her back, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Sending Amber over with his beverage, she smiled and shook her head at the way the brunette giggled like a schoolgirl at whatever he saying to her. Amber clearly liked Joe and it seemed mutual. Sasha went about her business around the Grill, serving customers, helping out Amber, doing what she could to keep her attention away from Reggie's handsome friend. Occasionally, she would look his way and find him staring at her. She didn't quite know what to make of it, but she thought it best not to dwell on it. Too much.

Joe hung out with Reggie for close to an hour, returning to the bar when it was time to say goodbye. "We work for tips," Sasha told him, tapping the little cylindrical box that stood on the display, and grinned when Joe slid a five dollar bill into the slit in the box. "Coffee was great, thank you," he said to her.

"No worries. Would you like anything else? Another one for the road?" Sasha asked him.

"Actually," he stated, leaning against the counter, "I was hoping your phone number."

That took Sasha completely by surprise. He had to be kidding, surely. Did he not realize there was a near-decade age gap, at least, between them? Guys like him went for women his own age; younger, better-looking girls like Amber. Not women pushing forty with two kids. And he didn't even know about her kids, either. Nah, he didn't mean it. He was just playing around. Right?

But much to her surprise, he looked dead serious. Sasha didn't know what to think. An eternity passed before she found her voice again. "I'm sorry, but that's not on the menu." She was about turning away when he took out a pen, scribbled down something on a napkin and slid it over to her. Sasha stared down at it in confusion. "What's this?" she said, eyeing up the digits scrawled on the soft fabric.

"My number," Joe replied. His voice was low and smooth, possessing the self-assurance of one who rarely experienced rejection. "Since you're not comfortable giving me yours, I guess I'll give you mine."

Sasha almost laughed out loud_. Is this kid for real? _"I don't think so…"

"Please. Keep it," he insisted when she tried to slide the napkin back to him. "You might change your mind." He smiled again, and Sasha's eyebrows nearly reached her hairline. If anything, she was impressed by his audacity. "You're a very confident man, Joe."

"I try to be." He pushed himself off the counter. "I should get going. See you again soon, Sasha. Amber," He flashed the brunette a smile that turned her to a puddle of goo where she stood. Sasha watched him walk out the door, and it was the sound of Amber's voice that made her realize she was still staring.

"I knew it! I knew he was into you!"

Sasha scrunched up her nose, quickly putting the napkin away. "No he's not. Don't be dramatic."

"He just gave you his phone number, of course he is! And he kept looking in your direction every five seconds when he was with Reggie! Oh my gosh, Sasha!" she squealed happily. "So are you gonna call him?"

"No." Was the answer not obvious?

"Yeah right," Amber scoffed, "No red-blooded woman in her right mind would pass up a guy like that."

Sasha smirked. "Who told you I'm in my right mind?"

"True, you usually aren't," Amber joked. "Come on, Sash. He wants you to call him. And I know you want to. Yeah, you do," she added just as Sasha opened her mouth to protest, "Don't think I didn't see you watching him, too. I think you should go for it. What have you got to lose?"

Where should she start? Sasha pursed her lips, conflicted. Glancing down at the napkin and back at the door, she had to hand it to the guy. He had balls.

* * *

_**A/N: Thoughts? Haven't started 3 at all so bear with me. Kindly review! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Great response to this story so far. Thank you to **__IRENELOVE83__, __typhoidcandy__, __nikki1335__, __xoxo olivia__, __justkimmy__, __Alexis Black-Reigns __**and**__ Guest __**for the reviews. **_

* * *

Walking through the door into her small apartment, Sasha's heart sank as she picked through her mail. Bill after bill to pay. She tossed them onto the small dining table, not in the mood to deal with them. It had been a long, annoying shift at the Grill, and she was just glad to be home. T.K. was at basketball practice preparing for his high school's big game, while Pam should be on her way here with Mia. Sasha made dinner and cleaned up the house to pass the time.

There was a knock on the door and two familiar voices talking and giggling outside. Once Sasha unlocked the door, her eight-year-old came barreling into her arms. "Mommy!"

"Hey baby," she cooed lovingly, picking her up and ruffling the little girl's afro. "How was school today?"

"Good." Mia grinned, holding up a hand-drawn picture in her hand. "I painted a picture of a butterfly and Miss Ferry gave me a gold star!"

"It looks amazing," Sasha praised, looking over at the toned, petite woman shrugging off her jacket. Sasha and Pamela Winters have been best friends since high school. Pam was the Louise to Sasha's Thelma, her sister from another mother. They shared some wild times together, and though their lives took different paths they still managed to remain incredibly close. Sasha genuinely didn't know where she would be today if it weren't for Pam.

"Baby, go get cleaned up for dinner, okay?" Sasha said to Mia, watching the little girl bound off. Pam took a seat at the dining table. "Long ass day," she grumbled.

Sasha reached into the fridge and handed her a bottle of water. "What happened? Another pervert gym goer?" Pam was a personal trainer at a local gym, and both women always had work-related horror stories to share at the end of every day.

"Not this time, thank God. Oh, I forgot to tell you; so I met this guy at the gym a couple of days ago. New customer," said Pam. "We had a little chat and I've figured he'd be perfect…"

Sasha figured where this was going. Pam met a new guy every day and proceeded to date at least half of them. "Right. Let me know when the wedding is."

"Not for me, smartass," Pam took a sip of her water. "I checked him out for you."

Sasha turned to look at her. "You're kidding me, right?" At the look on Pam's face, her eyes narrowed. "Pamela Winters, what have you done?" she demanded.

"Look, I don't expect you to fall instantly in love with the guy. It's just one date."

"Date? Are you serious? You set me up on a date?"

"He's a nice dude with good genes it seems. His name is Elgin, he's an accountant and he's Ivy League…or so he said."

"Cancel it."

"Aren't you gonna hear me out first?"

"Hell no. His name is _Elgin, _that's enough to say no. Wouldn't be interested anyway."

"Now that's just being mean. Discriminating a guy based on his name?"

"Whatever. Cancel it."

Pam threw up her hands. "Okay, okay. Relax Sash, jeez. Why are you so adamant anyway?" Just then, something inside Sasha's open handbag caught her eye. Reaching inside, she plucked out the napkin and looked at it curiously. Her eyes widened. "Whose number is this?"

"Pam!" Sasha cried, horrified. "Give that back!" She snatched at it, but Pam held it out of reach. "Is this from the Grill? You been working there all of five months and not once have you brought back any guy's phone number. I want answers, Miss Morgan!"

Pam could be stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be. "Fine. If you must know, his name is Joe. He's a friend of Reggie's, a wrestler. Showed up at the Grill this morning to catch up with Reg."

"How hot is he?" Pam opened up a bowl of chicken salad and stabbed a fork in it.

Joe's ash-colored irises and smile flashed before Sasha's eyes. _He's beautiful_. "He looks good," she replied nonchalantly. "He goes by Roman when he's wrestling. Roman something, I can't remember."

Pam nearly fell out of her chair. "Trick, I _know_ you're not talking about Roman Reigns!"

Sasha narrowed her eyes. "I didn't know you watch wrestling."

"Scott, Brandy and Gretchen do," said Pam, referring to her fellow dance instructors from the gym. "It's all they ever make me friggin' watch. I seen Roman Reigns, Sash, and he don't just 'look good'. That boy is delicious with a capital delish! All them muscles everywhere, that 'all-black-everything' swag, those sexy-ass lips, hair all long and wet…" Pam shivered and fanned herself. "Damn, Sash. I know you got game but you didn't tell me you ball like that."

"I ain't got no game," the mother-of-two refuted, though she fought back a smile. "From what I recall, he did all the work."

"Of course, Miss Old-School. So how did it happen? What did he say to you? Details, now!"

Taking a seat at the table, Sasha found herself rehashing the events of the morning, at the supermarket and the Grill. "Girl, you crazy," Pam laughed. "I'm tellin' you, somebody's gonna beat your ass because of your damn mouth."

"It won't be the first time," she shrugged, "and you know I can handle myself."

Pam nodded. She knew that very well. "Boy knows what he wants, that's for sure," she concluded, clearly impressed by her friend's catch. "So have you called him yet?"

"Nope. Don't wanna."

"Why the hell not? Babe, you saw what he looks like. You tryin' to tell me you turned that fine piece of ass down? Are you gay?"

"That 'fine piece of ass' is a tad too young for me, Pam. He's hot as hell but he's probably like twenty-five," Sasha said flippantly. "Besides, he's probably bored and looking for someone to pass the time with."

"So damn what? That makes things even better for you. Ask any chick; younger men are always an ego boost, not mentioning men that look like _that_. Like I said, I'm not saying you should marry him. If it's just sex he wants, even better. Get in, get off and get out. Simple."

"Pamela. I'm a mom. I'm a little too old for one night stands."

"Oh for God's sake." Pam reached for Sasha's phone and started to dial the number until Sasha snatched her phone back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Pam shot back. "This is the first time in forever you have the chance to inject some adventure back into your life and here you are shitting all over it. You got a fine-ass man chasing you and you frontin'. So what if you're older than him? That shit don't matter anymore."

"It does to me. I've never been with a younger guy before. It feels weird."

"You shouldn't feel weird. You should be proud. It's not often we old hags catch the eye of the younger types, let alone the sexy ones." Pam exhaled at the look on Sasha's face. "Come on, Sash. The frigid old lady inside you has ruled the roost for long enough. It's time to get that bitch out of you and get something _else_ inside you, if you know what I mean." Pam took a bite of chicken, ignoring the face Sasha made at her choice of words. "Speaking of bitch…where T.K.'s daddy at? You gotten anything from him lately?"

A disgusted sound left Sasha's mouth. The last thing she wanted on her mind was that fool. "You know I don't like askin' him for nothin'."

"You ain't askin' for you. You're asking for your son. _His_ son. You're breaking your back raising his kid on your own while he's off playing happy families with some tramp. Only God knows how much he's owing in child support. You need to meet him, Sash, and settle this. Hell, if you need me to come with you, I will."

The last time those two came face to face, Pam left with a clump of his hair in her fist. "I appreciate it, but I'll handle it myself. Just like I'll handle Joe on my own."

Pam snorted. "Knowing you, the minute I step out that door you'll toss that napkin. You're reading too much into it, honey. When was the last time you had some quality man time?" Pushing her salad bowl aside, she leaned back in her seat. "Look, it's either Elgin or Roman. Gotta be one. Or _you_ give me Roman's number so_ I_ can call him and go tap that ass myself."

"That's not gonna happen," Sasha couldn't help but laugh. No matter what problem she had, Pam never failed to make her feel somewhat better.

"Didn't think so. Selfish bitch." The smaller woman pointed her fork. "Call him. It's harmless fun, Sash. Have some. Shiiiit. You lucky Brandy's not here. If she knew Roman Reigns is in town and you had his number, she'd slit your throat and take that number with no remorse. I ain't playin'."

Sasha's eyes fell back to the pink paper napkin. Pam had always said motherhood had mellowed her. She was right to an extent. Though she still had some spunk left in her, most of it dissipated after Mia was born. So much had changed since high school. So much had changed _her_, and she wasn't sure the audacious, happy-go-lucky teenager would ever come back. Don't get it wrong, she still liked to have fun, but she was cautious now. Which was why she couldn't bring herself to call Joe. Because there was a probability that somewhere deep inside her, she wanted that caution gone. She craved excitement. Which was ridiculous given that she was a thirty-five-year-old single mother of two children. There was no place for thrills, not when she was her kids' whole world, their only parent, their security.

But maybe Pam and Amber were right. There had to be room for a little plain old fun. Joe seemed like a nice enough guy, and damn if she wasn't attracted to him. She would call him, find out what he wanted, and see where it went from there. It shouldn't be a big deal.

* * *

Twelve hours later, she hadn't pulled the trigger. She came to the Grill the next morning and spent the entire time glancing at the door expecting Joe to walk through it. She was nervous and she hated it. Ignoring Amber's incessant questioning, she snuck off during her lunch break, staring at the napkin clutched in one hand and her phone in the other. Sasha sighed heavily. _Here goes nothing. _Punching in the numbers, she listened to the dial tone, half of her praying he picked up and the other half praying he didn't. She rubbed her sweaty palm over her jeans, willing herself to remain calm.

He picked up on the fourth ring. "Anoa'i." His deep voice reverberated through the phone and through her spine. _This is a bad idea. _"Um, hi. Am I speaking to Joe?"

"Who's asking?"

She understood his apprehension. He probably thought it was a fan. "It's um, Sasha. From Reggie's Bar?" God, she sounded stupid and felt even worse. There was a long pause on the line, and she wondered if the call had been disconnected. Good. Maybe she should hang up and forget it ever happened.

When Joe spoke again, his voice was considerably softer. "I was hoping you would call."

_My God, he sounds even sexier over the phone_. She cleared her throat. She couldn't remember ever being this nervous about anything. "So how are you?"

"Now that I'm talking to you, I'm great." She couldn't lie; he sure was smooth. And she could tell it came naturally to him. Never had to break a sweat when handling the ladies. "So how's your day been?" he asked.

"Not bad, actually. The Grill's quiet today, so it's been uneventful," said Sasha. "What about you? Anything exciting happen today?"

"Nah, pretty much the same here. A bit of gym time in the morning, but haven't done much else all day."

Sasha chuckled, and for a moment, it was like chatting with an old friend. "Sounds like a blast."

"It is, trust me," Joe replied with equal humor. Silence fell between them again, and the tension returned. Then he said, "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Although it had lingered in the back of her mind, the question still came as a shock to her. _Play it cool. Play it cool._ "I'd love to," she answered, patting herself on the back for sounding so composed. Thank God she'd switched her night shift.

"Great." There was a hint of what sounded like relief in his voice. "I can come pick you up in the evening. What time's good for you?"

It was all happening so fast, but all she could say was "Eight sounds good. I won't be at the Grill so I'll have to text you my address."

"Awesome. Eight it is, then."

A few seconds of talking later, they hung up, and Sasha stared at her cell phone in a mix of disbelief and excitement. There. She'd done it. Now all she had to do was wait and hope that she hadn't made a mistake.

* * *

_**A/N: Gosh, I hope this chapter didn't seem too lame. I'll make the story more exciting, I promise. Kindly review! And kindly check out my other fic, 'Hounds Undone' if you have the time. Thanks! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Wow, I'm loving the feedback for this. I wasn't sure anyone would warm up to a storyline like this, but I appreciate your responses. Thank you especially to **__wwefanatic365, __xoxo Olivia__, IRENELOVE83, __nikki1335, __Tammy, ChelleLew__** and **__justkimmy __**for the fabulous reviews. **_

_**It's date night! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Joe stood at the foot of his king-size bed, eyeing up the shirts and jackets lined up. He was still walking around in his towel, half an hour after showering. He always took a while to get ready, definitely took the longest of the three members of The Shield. He prided himself on his appearance, always made sure everything was put together and carefully planned. It wasn't necessarily because he was vain. His bigger frame forced him to be more careful about what he wore. Colby looked effortless no matter what he had on, while Jon didn't give a shit as long as it covered him up and he looked decent. Joe didn't quite have that luxury, so he was more particular than most. Tonight however, it was imperative that he dressed to impress.

He shook his head, a short laugh escaping him. Joe wasn't known to be nervous, but this was one of those times. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actively pursued a woman. He hardly ever made the first move, simply because women came to him before he even opened his mouth. Sasha was the first woman in a long time that made him look twice, that sparked a genuine interest in him. He wasn't going to lie; he thought his forwardness would blow up in his face, after what had happened at the grocery store and she'd tried to turn him down at the Grill. Heck, for all he cared, she had a boyfriend. But it seemed he'd struck lucky with that fact. It surprised him to know the unfamiliar number flashing on his iPhone belonged to her. He'd played it cool when he picked up and hoped he'd pulled it off. It was a long time since anyone made him feel this way. There was something there and he was willing to pursue it.

He got dressed in a grey button-down shirt and black pants. He opted for the semi-casual look, not knowing how Sasha herself would be dressed. Checking his appearance one more time, he grabbed his phone, car keys and wallet before heading out to his Range Rover.

* * *

Sasha stood in front of the full length mirror, pulling the zipper up the side of her black dress. Slipping into her favorite pair of heels, she stood up straight and stared at her reflection. Hair up or hair down? Was the dress showing too much cleavage? Should she have used the nude lipstick, or just stick with the red? What was going to happen tonight?

_Relax, Sasha. It's just dinner. Nothing more._ But what if Joe wanted more? Did _she_? Could she handle it? She recalled Pam's words from the day before: _If it's just sex he wants, even better. Get in, get off, get out. _Sasha wished it was that simple. A number of daunting scenarios traveled through her mind, but she pushed them all aside before she could change her mind about the whole thing.

A text message flashed up on her phone. Joe was here. She was worried he'd have some difficulty finding her place but apparently not. She took a final deep breath in front of the mirror. _Too late to back out now._

Stepping out of her apartment building, she saw Joe walk around the parked Range Rover to the passenger's side. He looked like he'd just stepped out of a photo shoot, that dress shirt and slacks doing wonders to his imposing figure. _Damn._ She walked towards him, a smile forming at his expression. "Hi."

"Hey." It was all Joe could do not to drool all over the curb. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down and wavy, as opposed to the severe ponytail she had at the Grill. Her black dress clung to her curves and accentuated that delectable backside of hers. He would know; he'd spent the entire time at the Grill staring, imagining how it would feel beneath his palms. He settled instead for her hand, planting a small kiss on the back of it. "You look amazing," he remarked.

"Thank you. You look good yourself." The kiss was unexpected and made Sasha's heart beat faster. She climbed through the door he opened for her, smoothing down her dress. Gosh, she was nervous and then some.

"So, anything you're in the mood for?" asked Joe, willing himself not to openly ogle her legs. "Mexican? Italian? Thai?"

"Thai sounds good."

"Then Thai it is."

The drive to the restaurant was relatively quiet. They found a private corner in the dimly lit establishment, soft music played in the background, creating ideal conditions for conversation. They sipped on their drinks while waiting for their orders. Sasha decided to break the ice. "When you answered the phone, there was something you said. It sounded like a foreign language. What was it?"

Joe squinted in thought. "Oh yeah. I said Anoa'i. It's my last name."

"Anoa'i," she repeated, getting a feel of it. "Much more exotic than Morgan, that's for sure. Is it Hawaiian?"

Joe shifted in his seat, glad she couldn't see just _how_ much his body liked the way his name rolled off her tongue. "Nearly there. Samoa. My dad moved to the States when he was four. I grew up in Pensacola, but moved to Tampa when I started training to wrestle."

"More points to you for the exoticness. I was born and bred in Tampa. So do you go back to Samoa often?" Sasha sat back in her chair and studied his face. The word beautiful didn't do him justice. His skin was smooth and an appealing shade of olive. His jaw and cheekbones could easily have been carved from marble. She knew grown women that would slit a throat or two for hair like his. She wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through it. And his eyes...she was a sucker for beautiful eyes, and she could easily gaze into his all night if she was allowed.

"Actually, I've never been," Joe was saying. "Been to Hawaii tons of times though. That's where my mom's from. We're there at least twice a year for family occasions and stuff."

"Are they anything like Reggie's? One time I went to one of his family gatherings at his home and I swear I've never seen so many people in one place." She shook her head at the memory.

Joe took a sip of his drink. "We're twice as many in my family."

Sasha's eyes widened. "Wow. The reunions must be epic."

"And messy as all hell," said Joe, smiling when she laughed.

"I can imagine. So wrestling…" Sasha went on, "Is it something you've always wanted to do? Mom and dad didn't bite your head off and order you to be a doctor instead?"

He licked his lips. "Not at all. Wrestling's practically in my blood. My dad and uncle wrestled as a tag team for years. A lot of uncles and older cousins were wrestlers. My big brother worked for the WWE for a while and now a bunch of my cousins are there with me. It's a family thing, really. It's either football or wrestling with us."

"I've heard about the crazy traveling you guys do. Shouldn't you be off wrestling in some other city right now?"

"Not this week. A number of us got to come home for a very rare week off. Unfortunately I've only got like five days left, which sucks." He stopped, realizing he was doing a whole lot of talking about himself. "So how about you, Sasha? What's life like outside of Reggie's Grill?"

Sasha shrugged. "Utterly boring compared to yours, obviously. I live a very unadventurous life. I go to the Grill, come home, spend the rest of my time with Mia and T.K…" She stopped abruptly, eyes wide.

"T.K. That's your brother, right?" asked Joe, "Seems like a cool kid. How's he doing?"

Sasha wanted to kick herself. She had hoped this topic would come much later. "I don't have any brothers." When his eyebrow lifted in confusion, she bit her lip. "T.K. is my son."

She sat back and watched his reaction go from curious to taken aback. "Wow," Joe finally managed. "He's what? Seventeen? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen. And Mia's my eight-year-old daughter." She paused, holding his gaze. Her children had always been the turn-off point for most men, and those that didn't mind were eventually pressured out of a relationship with her by outside parties. Sasha was now at a point where she just fended them off herself. If they didn't care for her kids, then they could fuck off. Her son and daughter would always come first. Always.

Joe stared at her, then shook his head quickly. "I'm sorry, I just thought…You look young."

"Why, thank you," Sasha giggled, glad she could still laugh about it. Things could be very different by the end of the night. "Thirty-five years young, to be precise. I had Tyson two months before my eighteenth birthday. Then I had Mia quite a bit later. She's a wrestling fan too, just like her brother. Not as fanatic as he is, but she knows the basics. She'd probably know you if she saw you. She loves her dancing too, she's my little future So You Think You Can Dance winner. And for T.K. it's all about basketball and wrestling. When he's not trying to be the next Rock, he's trying to be the next LeBron," she added with a laugh.

Joe could hear the pride in her voice as she spoke about her children. That Sasha was a mother intrigued him. Raising children was no small feat and it only made her more attractive to him. "They sound like great kids."

"They are." She braced herself for the answer to this next question. "So I'm curious, Joe…how old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

_Twenty-seven. Not quite twenty-five, but still... _"You're a kid."

"I think kid is the last thing anyone would use to describe me," Joe smirked.

"Well, you are."

"Does it bother you?" He placed his forearms on the table, bringing his large shoulders in close and their bodies in even closer proximity. "The age gap between us. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Admitting it to Pam was a whole different ballgame from telling him. She cleared her throat. "I know it shouldn't, but…"

"Then don't let it," he told her. "I don't think it's that big a gap personally, but it shouldn't matter. We're just two adults having dinner, that's all."

She made eye contact with him. His confidence was so effortless, so seductive. She was proud of herself for keeping her composure for this long. "So, have you got any kids of your own?" she inquired.

Something flashed in his eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "No. But I got tons of nephews and nieces for practice."

"Oh trust me, you're gonna need it." She felt her face, as well as other parts of her body, flush when his tongue darted over his lips. Again. She'd been watching him do that all evening, and she couldn't keep silent anymore. "Please stop doing that."

"Doing what?" There was a twinkle in his eye.

"The tongue thing. It's…distracting." _And incredibly hot._ She knew he did it subconsciously, but damn if it wasn't screwing up her concentration. She rolled her eyes when Joe sent her an amused look. "I'm serious."

Joe had noticed the way she'd been staring at him, but only because he'd been staring right back. "Sorry, it's a bad habit of mine," he chuckled. "But I'll stop…on one condition."

"What?"

His smile widened. She really had no idea, did she? "If you stop doing that thing with your lip." Watching her continuously nibble on her bottom lip was starting to seriously test the gentleman inside of him.

She abruptly released her lip and grinned shyly. _Oops._ "Deal."

* * *

Arriving at her apartment building, Joe killed the Range's engine and climbed out, making his way around Sasha's side. He helped her out and walked her to the front door. Sasha liked the contrast of her hand encased in his much larger one. It was protective, comforting. She saw him looking around and wondered what he thought about her living quarters. Unlike him, she didn't reside in the most opulent parts of Tampa. But if he had any comments, he kept them to himself.

"I had a really good time tonight, Joe. Thank you." She meant it too. Dinner was great. He'd been sweet and funny and attentive, and was the consummate gentleman all evening. There weren't many men she'd come across like that.

"The pleasure is all mine," Joe answered, smiling broadly. He'd spent an amazing evening with an amazing woman, and as corny as it sounded, he didn't want this night to end. Silence fell between them, and he lowered his head for a moment before letting his eyes drift back up to hers. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

He wanted to see her again? Her kids hadn't scared him off? A mixture of surprise, elation and dread invaded her. "Sadly, I got a busy day. T.K. has a basketball game in the afternoon and I got night shift at the Grill." In all honesty, she was torn about seeing him again. Though she was attracted to him, the last thing she wanted was to get involved only for him to disappear. With the kind of job he had, it was bound to happen. It was inevitable that she would be just a fling to him. So why not just walk away now?

He was standing close enough for her to see the grey of his eyes. He was still holding her hand, and she was all too aware of the way his thumb kept skating across the back, causing tingles over her skin. The look he gave her littered her skin with goose bumps. He licked his lips, and a tiny gasp escaped her when he moved in closer, his face inching towards hers. Was he going to kiss her? Though she always knew it was a possibility, she still wasn't prepared for it. Panic engulfed her and reflexively, she took a step away from him. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's been a while," she ground out, ducking her head in embarrassment. _You are such an idiot._

She felt him squeeze her hand. "I understand. Don't worry about it; I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. But I do want to see you again, Sasha. I'd like to spend more time with you and get to know you better. If that's okay with you, of course." _Please say yes._

Taking in his words, she forced herself to relax and stop overanalyzing. This was meant to be about fun after all, and there was nothing wrong with at least starting out as friends. Ultimately, Joe was a nice guy, and she liked how tonight went. Meeting his eyes, she nodded. "Sure. I'd like that." She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Wow, how good did he smell? "Thanks again, Joe."

He hugged her back, loving how snugly she fit in his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair and wished he didn't have to leave. "I'll call you." He kissed her cheek, marveled by how soft her skin was. He vaguely wondered if her lips were the same. Reluctantly, he let go of her and stepped back. "Goodnight, Sasha."

"Goodnight." She watched him head back to his car. Even the way he walked was sexy. God, she was in so much trouble.

* * *

_**A/N: I know Joe's 28. I slashed the age for my own use. Hope you like it so far. Do you think the date went well? Kindly review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Nice to know a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter :) Shout out to _**_ChelleLew, Tammy, DeeMarie426, nikki1335, IRENELOVE83, Ctinaisfashion, i-r-i-s, wwefanatic365** and **justkimmy **for the feedback. Keep 'em comin'!**_

* * *

"For God's sake, Pamela, quit looking at me like that." Turning away from the petite woman sitting at the kitchen table, Sasha rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. Since narrating the events of last night to Pam, she'd been staring her down with that annoying stank face of hers. It was alright when she directed that face at others, but not her. It made her want to slap her face back into place. In high school she'd actually done it too, once, during an argument between them that got violent. This time, she focused on preparing Mia and T.K.'s school lunches, feeling Pam burning a hole through her.

"So let me get this straight." Pam began to count off her fingers. "Dinner was great. Joe was great, all by your own admission. He brings you home without incident, then he wants to kiss you goodnight and you shoot him down? How the fuck else do you want me to look at you? Because you've obviously lost your mind."

"Mia is in the next room, watch your mouth." Speaking of, what was taking her so long? "Mia, baby? Hurry up! Aunt Pam is waiting!" Pam was here to pick Mia up and take her to school since the gym she worked at was close to Mia's elementary school. Pam did Mia's school run virtually every day, and it was another favor from her that Sasha would always be grateful for.

"What exactly was wrong with a goodnight kiss, Sash?" the petite woman demanded, "I thought you were attracted to him." She watched her nod her head. "And obviously he finds you attractive, he wouldn't have asked to see you again if he didn't. So what's the problem?"

"I don't know," Sasha defended herself, "What do you want me to tell you? That I got scared and chickened out? Fine. I got scared. I chickened out. Happy?"

"Hell no I'm not happy. I came here for details about the hot steamy rabbit sex you had with that hunk last night, about how you finally unleashed years of sexual frustration on his ass. Or at least tell me whether he's a good kisser or not. Something. Anything. But instead I come up empty-handed. Either that or you're hiding what really happened from me. Not cool, Sasha. Not cool at all."

"I'm not hiding anything," Sasha grumbled.

"I know you, girl. I know your dumb ass spent every minute overanalyzing his every intention last night," said Pam. "And so what if he has intentions? So do you. You have needs, babe. Immediate needs. Are you tryna tell me you're not sexually frustrated? How long has it been since you last fucked? Months? Years?"

Honestly, Sasha had stopped keeping track. She hadn't been in a serious relationship since Mia's birth. She no longer trusted men enough, so dates fizzled out before anything more could come out of it. She'd pretty much numbed herself off sex and everything that came with it. Which was why her instant attraction to Joe frightened her. If 'overanalyzing his intentions' meant spending the entire evening watching his hands and his tongue and wishing she could feel them on her body, then Pam was right. She wanted him, in more ways than one, and she just wasn't used to feeling that way. "It's not that simple," she attempted.

"Yes it is. You're pushing Joe away before you've even given him a chance. Stop. Wanting him doesn't suddenly make you a slut. Mia and T.K. won't love you any less. They don't even have to be brought into the picture yet."

_Now she tells me._ Sasha carefully placed the sandwiches in two separate brown paper bags and rolled them up. "I kinda already told him about them."

"You did? And he didn't freak out or nothin'?" A look of surprise crossed the shorter woman's features. "And you wanna run away from _that_?_ Now_ I know you crazy."

Sasha sighed. "Maybe I am crazy. Because I don't know what the heck I'm doing." She bit her lip, wishing she didn't feel as helpless and frustrated as she was feeling.

She felt Pam's arm around her shoulders. "I know why you're scared, baby. I was there, remember? But I think this one is different. Joe's already told you he's not going to rush you into anything. That right there already shows he's a gentleman. Lord knows we don't see much of those around anymore." Pam kissed her shoulder. "Quit panicking, Sasha. You barely know each other but he's already given you control. How far you want to go with him is up to you, so go with the flow. But if you wait any longer to get laid girl, I might have to buy you a vibrator."

She winked, and Sasha rolled her eyes. For someone who had much advice on men, Pam never seemed to tie one down for herself, going all the way back to their younger days. Sasha envied her sometimes. Perhaps if she was the same way, things would be much different, she thought.

Mia skipped into the kitchen, her backpack in hand and a bright smile on her face. "Good morning Aunt Pam!"

"Morning, Mimi. You ready?" Withdrawing her iPad from her handbag, Pam handed it to Sasha. "Go on YouTube. Type in 'The Shield'. Thank me later." She put an arm around Mia's shoulders. "Come on, baby. Let's leave your crazy heffa mama all to herself."

Mia glanced at Sasha with big curious eyes. "Mama, what's a heffa?"

"Nothing, baby. Ignore Aunt Pam," she said quickly, kissing her daughter's cheek before giving Pam her best 'I'ma kill you later' glare. Giggling, Pam blew her a kiss and led Mia out the front door. T.K. appeared in the kitchen minutes later, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Morning, ma."

"You need a new pair of shoes," she said, glaring at the worn sneakers in his grasp.

T.K. glanced at his shoes. They were the only pair he had, and thanks to the constant use, they were practically falling apart. "Naw, don't worry about it, ma. Told the guys on the team they're my lucky shoes. If I don't got them on, I'll never be on my A-game," he shrugged, taking his lunch bag from her and leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Don't forget, the game's at four."

"I'll be there with Mia. Good luck, baby." She waited for him to leave before reaching for the stack of bills she'd hidden away, eyeing them sullenly. They'd been gnawing at her for days now, and she knew what she needed to do. She didn't like it, but right now she had very few options.

* * *

She sat in the dingy-looking reception area, fiddling her thumbs nervously. There was no one there, and the receptionist was nowhere to be found, but she could hear chatter behind the door at the other side of the room. The truck drivers should be having their lunch break right now, so she was sure she came at the right time. She would wait.

The door opened, and a bleached blond woman strolled over to the receptionist's desk. "Can I help you, ma'am?" She popped her gum loudly.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tyson Bridges."

The woman eyed her up and down. "Got a name?"

"Just tell him it's urgent. Please?"

The woman hesitated, then walked back through the door she'd come out from. A couple of seconds later, a man emerged, bringing Sasha face to face with the boy she once loved. Once.

It was easy to fall for a guy like Tyson Bridges. Light-skinned with big brown eyes and wavy dark hair, he was one of the popular boys back in high school. Every girl wanted to be with him. So when he asked her out back in senior year, Sasha was surprised. Sure, she and Pam were also popular to some degree, but definitely not on Tyson's level. Making a move on her was unexpected, but Sasha didn't think twice. She remembered it like it was yesterday; the night her life changed forever, in that grimy motel room on Homecoming night. To this day, she could still hear his voice in her ear, all deep and silky and thick with desire…

"_Come on baby, we don't need to use that no more…I want you to feel me, all of me…"_

So they didn't use 'that'. And the product of that decision was currently the star player of his high school basketball team.

The moment he discovered Sasha was pregnant, Tyson wanted nothing to do with her. He left her high and dry, hooked up with some other chick and graduated high school, while she was forced to drop out. Sasha was left to pick up the pieces of her life – as well as her broken heart – while he moved on with his own life, eventually finding work as a warehouse truck driver and married with a daughter. Not once in seventeen years did he inquire about his son. Sasha had done a good job keeping away from Tyson Sr., but circumstances were forcing her back in his direction.

Though it was expected, her heart lurched at his cold expression. "What'chu doin' here?" he frowned, looking every bit like the son he denied.

She got to her feet. "Can we go outside?" she asked, uncomfortable. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the receptionist watching closely. The last thing she wanted was to become gossip fodder around here.

But Tyson was having none of it. "Girl, this job pays me twenty dollars an hour. I ain't got no time for chit-chat," he snapped, thrusting his hands into his uniform's pockets. "What do you want?"

He wasn't budging. Fine. "I called you last week," she started. "You didn't return any of my calls…Tyson, things haven't been so great for me, and I need your help with T.K.-"

"I ain't got no money."

Sasha ignored the rude interruption. "Ty, I've been raising your son by myself and in seventeen years I've never asked you for anything. I just need a little help. He needs new clothes, for one…" The more she talked, the more embarrassed she grew. She shouldn't have come here. She winced at the thought of T.K. finding out about this. His hatred for his father equaled his love for wrestling, and she was certain he would blow a gasket.

"I ain't got no money," Tyson repeated, regarding her like she was something stuck underneath his shoe. "Now you better get gone, and don't ever come to my job no more. Got it?" Without waiting for a response, he turned his back on her, disappearing back to where he came from. For several seconds she stood there, unsurprised yet mortified by his blatant callousness, and she fled from the building, fighting back tears.

Coming here was a mistake she would never make again.

* * *

The Mason Hill High gymnasium exploded as the ball dropped into the net right before the final buzzer, signaling The Knights' progression to the next round. Screaming just as loudly as everyone else, Sasha watched proudly as the rest of his teammates hoisted the match-winner T.K. up on their shoulders. She knew a number of college scouts had shown up for this game. She was confident they were taking notice of her boy's consistent performances, and hoped and prayed that something positive would emerge soon.

"You were awesome, Ty-Ty!" Mia praised her big brother as the three exited the school and made their way home. Laughing, the teenager picked her up and swung her around. "Thank you, Baby Pie!" he said, ruffling her hair. Setting her back down and holding her hand tightly, T.K. turned to his mother. "So I was thinking, ma. Mr. Fischer said he can help me get a job." He was aware of the financial situation in his family. His mom worked double shifts at least five times a week at _Reggie's Bar and Grill_ but the income still wasn't rolling in like that. He was the man of the house; he wanted to step up and help provide for his family. Plus college was less than a year away. He had to start gathering income from somewhere.

But Sasha was already shaking her head in disagreement. "Nope, mm-mm."

"But mama, you gotta let me help."

"No baby, you're staying in school," Sasha said adamantly.

"But I can work _and_ go to school."

"Baby, trust me when I say that's not a good idea, especially not when you're in your senior year." She knew directly from experience the importance of finishing high school. Every day she wished she could turn back time and do it over. "You just concentrate on your studies and getting that athletic scholarship. Let me take care of it, okay?"

"Are you sure?" T.K. didn't look convinced, but Sasha nodded resolutely. She wasn't going to let her son take the same path her life took. "Absolutely. We'll be fine, I promise." She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, holding his gaze until he nodded and effectively dropped the subject.

"Yo, what's up T.K.?"

Sasha saw the brand new car before she saw the young boy sitting on top of it. Lamar Jones, an old friend of T.K.'s. They used to go to school together until Lamar dropped out after his mother, whom Sasha had known, died of cancer. A frown crossed Sasha's features when T.K. bounded over to him and exchanged a man-shake. "Hey man. How ya been?"

"I'm chillin'," said Lamar. "Great game today man, that buzzer beater was sweet!"

"Thanks. Man, sweet ride you got there," T.K. lauded.

"I appreciate it. Just bought it recently. She's my baby," said Lamar, patting the hood of the Mercedes affectionately. He finally noticed Sasha standing there. "Hey, Miss M."

"Hey." Sasha crossed her arms, not liking the look of longing on her son's face.

"We're going out tonight to celebrate. You wanna come?" Lamar asked T.K. He was about to respond but stopped short, casting a quick glance at Sasha. "Naw, I gotta take my mom and my sister home," he answered, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"A'ight, cool. I can give y'all a ride if you want," Lamar offered.

"We got it," Sasha spoke up this time, eyeing the teenage dropout unfavorably. "Hey, Lamar. Whose car is this?"

"Mine," he answered, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"And where do you work? How can you afford this car?" They all knew the answer to that question. There was only one thing he could be doing that could afford him such luxury. Pam had a decent job and still couldn't buy a car like that. Shaking her head, Sasha walked up to the boy, who kept his gaze averted from hers. "You know your mama would turn over in her grave if she knew, right?"

"Okay, mom." T.K. quickly stepped in before things could become even more antagonistic. He man-hugged Lamar, muttered a quick goodbye and led his mother away. "Whatchu go and do that for, mama?"

She huffed. "I don't want you hangin' with him no more," she said curtly, tightening her hold around Mia's hand. "I don't even want you talkin' to him."

"Come on ma! Me and Lamar have been hangin' since the fourth grade-"

"I don't care. That's not the boy I knew in the fourth grade. He's changed, and I don't want you around all of that."

"But mama-"

She spun around, getting in T.K.'s face, and for a split second she was seeing his father. "I'm not stupid, Tyson! I know he's in the dope game. I do not want you with him. Do you hear me?" She shot him a stern look, daring him to protest again. T.K. knew better than to do such a thing. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." T.K. was too smart and had too promising of a future to let his life be derailed, like Lamar's had. Sasha was determined to let nothing stop her son from attaining the success he deserved.

* * *

Back home, with time to spare before heading to the Grill for her shift, Sasha remembered Pam's iPad. Putting on headphones so as not to wake Mia, she tapped on the YouTube app. 'The Shield' turned out to be a collection of videos of Joe and his two partners. They were good. Really good. Evidently his wrestling character Roman Reigns was very different from the gentle, soft-spoken man she'd spent time with the night before. Sasha watched him in action, mesmerized. More importantly, she was…turned on.

Pam hadn't been kidding about him – the hair, the S.W.A.T. gear that fit him ever so perfectly; his intensity in the ring, the way his skin glistened with every flex his of his muscles with each move he made. And the backstage interviews, when he spoke in that gorgeous deep baritone, or when he glared at the camera with that smirk and snarl…Sasha couldn't tear her eyes away. He was so hot, her loins ached. How was she supposed to take it slow with him after seeing all of this? It brightened her relatively moody day, that was for sure.

She spent close to two hours watching as much footage as she could. By the time it was time to head out to the Grill, she was in dire need of a shower…and a change of underwear.

* * *

**_No Joe in this, but I promise he's in the next one. (Anyone hear him go 'Ohhh SHIT son!' on Raw? Epic!) Hope you liked the insight into Sasha's life. Please review! And kindly check out my other story called 'Hounds Undone'. Feedback much appreciated._**

**_Someone PM'd me about who portrayed the characters, so here goes; Sasha – Gabrielle Union; Pam – Taraji Henson; T.K. – Roshon Fegan, Mia – Charlize Glass._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: You guys are making me smile with the nice reviews. Thank you to **__ChelleLew__, __nikki1335__, __wwefanatic365__, __justkimmy__, __i-r-i-s, __DeeMarie426__, __Tammy, __IRENELOVE83__, .__RR__** and **__thakidisbac__**. **_

* * *

The sound of the ringing cellphone jolted Sasha awake. Groaning tiredly, she fumbled blindly for the phone on the nightstand, answering without checking the ID. "Hello?" she answered. Right now, she couldn't open her eyes if she tried_._

Joe laughed at her sleepy voice. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Holy crap. Is it ten already?" she groaned, throwing her hand over her face. He'd texted her the night before asking to take her out to breakfast. She agreed for ten, but she was so sure it was four a.m. right now. She felt like she had just gone to bed after her long shift which had ended at two a.m.

"Nope. But it's nine, so get up." He had gotten up to jog at six, was at the gym by seven-thirty, showered and done some chores, and was now heading out to pick her up. His routine was usually earlier but he eased up this week thanks to his break. For years he had trained himself to start his day early, and found it strange when people weren't up by eight o'clock, at least. "I'm already on my way, so you might as well get up and get dressed so we can hang out."

"Yes, Commander," she griped, rolling unceremoniously out of her bed.

"That's the spirit. See you soon."

Sasha hung up, stretching and yawning her way to the bathroom. As cranky as she might have sounded over the phone, she wanted to spend time with him, so it was enough incentive to get ready. She dressed quietly, putting on a white shirt and red jeans, capping it off with boots and a black leather jacket. She made breakfast for T.K. and Mia while she waited for Joe.

"You look nice," T.K. strolled into the kitchen, taking over hot chocolate-making duties from her. "Going out?"

"Yeah."

"With Roman?" T.K. reached into the fridge for the bread and peanut butter. She nodded, trying to gauge his reaction. She'd told him about Joe, not elaborating too much since she was still testing the waters. She was curious as to what he was thinking right now.

"I was thinking about taking Mia to the park," T.K. stated, "We'll probably go to Uncle Reggie's afterwards so she can hang out with the twins."

"That's a good idea." She bit her lip, staring at her son. When he was unhappy about something he got really quiet and kept to himself, like he was doing now. "Look, Ty, if you don't want me to see Joe…"

But T.K. shook his head. It wasn't that he minded her going out, but being her son, he was always going to be protective. Sure, he had his reservations about Joe being younger than her and he was a wrestler, but he would keep them to himself. For now. "Of course not, ma. Go ahead, go have fun. And don't worry about Mia either; I'll take care of her."

Sasha returned is smile and gently stroked his head, a gesture that soothed him from the time he was a baby. "I know you will. Thank you, sweetie."

* * *

Breakfast with Joe was fun. Sasha liked how funny and interesting he was. She also noted how comfortable he appeared around other people. She guessed it came with what he did for a living. A number of times people came up to him for autographs and pictures and he did it all without a fuss, even though they were cutting into his private time. For a famous person, he seemed very down-to-earth, and Sasha admired that.

In the afternoon they hung out at a bar and shot some pool. Joe shook his head morosely as the striped ball belonging to Sasha landed neatly into the left corner pocket of the pool table. "You told me you were crap at this," he grumbled.

Bursting out laughing, Sasha walked around the table. "I said no such thing. I said rusty. Rusty and crap are two different things."

Joe glanced dejectedly at the green surface, his one solid ball having to contend with her five striped ones. "Rusty, huh? If this is rusty, I'd hate to see you at your best." He rested his back against the bar, swallowing as she bent over for another turn. The view he had of her was epic; the way her back arched, showing off some of her chocolate skin as her shirt rode down a little; her shapely butt sticking out. He loved the red jeans and black jacket on her, they worked exceptionally well together. She didn't realize how nice her body was, especially for a mother with two kids – thick in all the right places, especially her ass…He gripped his pool stick to keep himself from doing anything stupid. He already knew she had a feisty side to her, he doubted she would hesitate in tearing him a new one if he tried anything inappropriate.

"Been a while since I played, but I haven't forgotten. Or maybe you're just that bad and don't want to admit it," an oblivious Sasha teased, giggling when he pouted. She sat on the barstool next to him and accepted the drink he offered her, bobbing her head along to the song playing in the bar as Joe looked on, amused. "What song is this?" he asked, waving his finger.

"Def Leppard. 'Photograph'," she replied, singing aloud and swaying and thoroughly entertaining Joe. "So you're a rocker, huh?" He placed his cue against the bar beside him.

Sasha beamed, excitement in her eyes. "Oh, you have no idea. I love it, probably more than any other genre. The classics, the indie stuff. After school, I'd go over to a friend of mine's place and just listen to all his stuff for hours before I went home. He had everything – Def Leppard, U2, Metallica, Guns 'N' Roses, Oasis…awesome times. I like the more recent stuff too – Fall Out Boy, Civil Twilight, Thirty Seconds to Mars."

He didn't expect that from her at all. _Colby will love her._ "I like rock music too, but not that much. It's great to work out to though. I'm more of an R&B, Hip-Hop kinda guy."

"I'm big on R&B too. Usher is my man. I had a huge crush on him. Still do, I think," Sasha added with a giggle. "I used to like Hip-Hop and Rap, but it's become so shit these days, with all the auto-tuning and shit. Gets on my nerves. I pretty much listen to everything but rock is my baby. Real, pure rock music is a dying art, and that makes me sad." She turned towards him, crossing her legs as she did so, not missing the way his eyes trailed her movements. "So, I watched you on YouTube. I mean, you and your group, The Shield," she corrected quickly, for fear of sounding like some sort of voyeur. "My friend showed me the videos."

Joe raised an eyebrow, his lips curled into a smirk. "Oh yeah? So what did you think?"

She doubted there was a kid-friendly version of her true thoughts. "Not bad. Y'all ain't the friendliest bunch," she pointed out, earning a grin from him, "but I was impressed. I do think you need to work on your intensity a little bit more though." She gave him her most serious look. "Like your roar. Make it a little louder, ya know, a little more ferocious. Just some advice from an expert here."

"Okay, I can do that," Joe played along, nodding solemnly. "Any more tips?"

"And your Superman punch…don't get me wrong, it looks great. But it still needs a little tweaking, a little pizzazz, ya know?" Sasha added, "I mean, what's a Superman punch without a cheerleader jump? Do the punch, right, and then follow it up with a jump in the air, like a proper mid-air split. Trust me, it's gonna look so much more badass." She tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible as she met his eyes. She could see Joe struggling to do the same, but it became too much and they both burst out laughing. "Boy, you better not listen to me or your ass will be fired," Sasha warned.

Still laughing, Joe cocked his head to the side in thought. "Maybe I _should_ do the split during a match, just to confuse the hell outta people."

"Well if you get cussed out don't blame me. I will deny any involvement," the mother-of-two warned. "That spear is the truth, though. That's a tackle right out of the NFL." She didn't need to ask if he played football. His physique gave him away.

"Funny you should say that. I actually tried out for a few NFL teams, but didn't make it. I did play ball in college and in Canada for a while. What about you? You play any sports?"

"Not really. I played some basketball and I was on the dance team in high school, but that's about it." She paused to withdraw her vibrating phone from her pocket.

"Everything okay?" Joe took a sip of his beer as he watched her roll her eyes at the text message she was reading.

"Yeah. It's just T.K. checking on me," Sasha smiled fondly.

"What does T.K. stand for, by the way?"

"Tyson Kendrick. He hated the Kendrick name for a long time but started owning up to it when Kendrick Lamar made it cool." Chuckling, she showed her screensaver to Joe. "That's Mia, my little girl. And you've already met T.K."

Joe smiled softly at the beaming little girl with the curly afro. "She's beautiful. Just like her mom," he commented, glancing down at the blushing woman.

"You say that to every woman you take out?" She hoped she sounded flippant with the comment. Her mouth went dry when his fingers weaved casually through hers and he held her gaze.

"Nah, just you." He was standing incredibly close, his imposing stature enveloping her. His cologne drifted over to her every time she shifted on the barstool and her knee bumped his thigh, causing the butterflies to flutter wildly in her stomach. She eyed him closely, anticipating his next move, and found herself somewhat disappointed when he placed a quick kiss to her knuckles and edged away. She instantly missed his warmth.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." This was another exercise in self-control for Joe. All he wanted to do was lean down and taste those plump, juicy lips of hers, and see if they were as delicious as they looked. But he was determined to keep it slow, just like she'd asked. He didn't want to scare her away, ever.

* * *

It was another two hours before Joe took Sasha home. In the car he made sure to leave the radio on the classic rock station and enjoyed how she sang along to practically every song that came on, joining in on the ones he knew. He liked how she seemed to have loosened up around him, and he hoped he would get the chance to see that more often.

"You don't have to keep walking me to the door, you know," Sasha stated when Joe made to open his side of the car.

"Now what kind of gentleman will that make me?" he grinned.

"We should play pool again sometime," the mother-of-two wiggled her eyebrows. "I'd love to whip your ass one more time," she bragged, wondering if he caught on to her hint. Hoping he did.

If that was an invitation, there was no way was he turning it down. "Hell no. I let you win," Joe scoffed. "Next time I won't be so nice."

A grin spread over her face. "We'll see about that." _Can he kiss me now? I won't chicken out this time._

"Oh, we will." Joe took her hands in both of his, bringing her closer to him. _God I wanna kiss her so bad._

"Hi, mom!"

Startled, Sasha looked over to see T.K. exiting the apartment complex, effectively ruining the mood. "Hey, Ty. What are you doing out here?" Frustration was replaced with worry. "Where's your sister? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, ma. She's asleep." He approached slowly, his expression unreadable as he sized up Joe. "Hey." His greeting was half-hearted.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Joe greeted back, instantly sensing the tension emanating from the teenager. Sasha took one look at her son and immediately knew what this was about. He was here to scare off Joe. This wouldn't be the first time it was happening, and more often than not, it worked. She would be lying if she said she wasn't curious to see if Joe would be any different. Only time would tell.

Joe, to his credit, was the epitome of cool. He didn't seem fazed by T.K.'s presence at all. "You should go inside," he said softly to Sasha. "I'll text you when I get home, alright?" Draping his arm around her, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Goodnight."

Sasha returned his hug, suddenly feeling like she was in the middle of a Western stand-off. Her anxiety grew when T.K. didn't make a move to follow her. "Ty, are you coming?"

The teen crossed his arms, his jaw clinched. He hadn't taken his eyes off Joe. "Go ahead ma. I'll catch up."

Over her son's shoulder, Sasha searched Joe's eyes. The big man only nodded, telling her it was okay. Hesitant, she glanced back and forth between the two before heading inside.

T.K. watched his mother go, then turned back to face Joe. His arms were still crossed, his mouth set in a thin, firm line. "Look man, I think you're cool and all, but I'ma cut to the chase." Right now it didn't matter that he was a huge fan of The Shield, or that Joe was famous, or he could easily kick his ass. His duty to protect his mother came first and foremost. "I've heard stuff about what wrestlers do with women and all that. That ain't gonna happen with my mom. She isn't some plaything you play with and throw away when you get bored, alright? So if you plan on doing that, I strongly suggest you hop in your ride, drive on outta here and never come back."

Thrusting his hands in his pockets, the Samoan man tilted his chin, a hint of defiance about him. Sure, the kid was standing his ground, and he had every right to, but so could he. "I understand you're looking out for your mom, T.K, and of course you should. But I would never do anything to hurt her. I'm not like that," he said sincerely.

If T.K. believed him, he didn't show it. "We'll see about that," he answered coolly. Without another word, he turned his back on the larger man and went back inside.

* * *

_**A/N: Ooh, Tyson layin' down the law. Do you agree with his actions? What about Joe and Sasha's latest outing? Kindly review! I particularly enjoy detailed feedback. :)**_

_**I was asked about Mia's dad. We'll get to that soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So the Hall of Fame ceremony was good, Mania was great (save for Taker's streak broken) Raw was great (save for Warrior's passing the day after) and so was SmackDown (just the ending). The Shield absolutely killed it this week (the masks, my GOSH), and if you haven't seen Roman's promo on Main Event, go find it!**_

_**Loving the feedback as usual. Thank you to those reading and reviewing and favoriting. Shout out to **__justkimmy__, wwefanatic365, __Ctinaisfashion__, DeeMarie426, __nikki1335__, ChelleLew, Tammy, __Alexis Black-Reigns__** and **__i-r-i-s__**!**_

* * *

From across the Grill's backroom, Amber watched with amusement as Sasha grinned at her phone, as she had done all through her lunch break. "So how's the sexy new boyfriend, Miss Cougar?" she inquired.

Without looking up, Sasha stabbed her finger in the brunette's direction. "I am not a Cougar."

"What do you call having a younger boyfriend?"

"Joe is not my boyfriend either. We've only gone on a couple of dates, that's it. It's nothing serious yet."

"I wish I had a boy toy of my own," Amber pouted. "Guys my age are getting stale. Can you teach me how to be a Cougar, Sash?"

"I'm not a Cougar," Sasha insisted, fighting the urge to smack the younger woman upside the head when she walked past. And how on earth does one teach someone how to be a Cougar?

"But you are. You fit the exact mold; a hot momma getting with a boy toy. Embrace it. What's the big deal anyway? I mean, Joe's not a minor. You're both adults. Does the age difference really matter? So what if he was what, sixteen when you were his age?"

"Nineteen, actually. And thanks, that makes me feel so much better." She hated thinking about how far apart their ages were. Joe had already said it didn't bother him, but it wasn't that easy for her. Though she'd since established she was comfortable around him, she couldn't help but be worried about other people's perceptions. There was already enough stereotypes from society as it was, and it was the main reason she was reluctant to take things further with Joe. Though she wanted to. Very much.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll drop it now," said Amber. "I'm only being cranky because Calvin and I broke up."

Sasha's demeanor softened. "Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Amber shrugged, thrusting her hands in her apron pockets. "Nothing important. It was for the best." Her reply was flippant. "Boys my age are stupid. Like I said, I think I need an older guy or a younger one."

"Well, you're what, twenty-four? Try dating a boy eight years younger and see how that goes."

A sly grin spread across Amber's pretty face. "So you _are_ dating Joe."

"I told you it hasn't gone that far."

"Yet. It will soon. I can tell he likes you a lot. Wish I was the one hittin' that, but if it can't be me I guess you're an alright alternative," she sighed dramatically, and Sasha rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Thanks," she said, looking down at her phone when it vibrated.

_Hope u're almost done cuz I'm comin to get u. C u soon. x_

The X at the end of the text message spread a smile over her face. It still baffled her that a guy like Joe Anoa'i was interested in plain old her. That he was still communicating with her, even after what was surely a warning shot from T.K. He was either crazy, or stubborn, or both, and deep down it flattered her. She looked at the time on her phone. Suddenly the end of her shift couldn't come fast enough.

Luckily the hour left elapsed quickly enough. As she went to the back to hang up her apron, she caught a glimpse of Joe walking through the door, saying hi to some people he knew. Amber waved her fingers at him when he approached the bar. "Hi, Joe."

"Hey, what's up, Amber. Where's Sasha?"

"Here!" Amber shook her head at Sasha as she walked back out. "So he was coming over. No wonder you were smiling so much," the brunette teased.

"Shut up." She exchanged goodbye kisses with her workmate and grinned when Joe presented her with a small bouquet of white roses. "Aw, are those for me? Thank you," she gushed, kissing him on the cheek. They drove to her place, as she needed to get changed first. As they pulled up in front of the building, Sasha bit her lip, about to do something she'd never done before. "Do you wanna come in?" she asked.

A look of surprise crossed his handsome face. "Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah. I can't leave you out here, can I?" She understood his reaction to her offer. She never invited any guy into her home, but she was comfortable enough to make an exception with Joe. Plus this area wasn't the safest of places, in the day or nighttime.

Joe seemed to hesitate, as though waiting for her to change her mind. When he realized she wasn't going to, he nodded and followed her lead. As they ascended the stairs Sasha could sense him looking around. This place was just a slight upgrade above The Projects, entirely different from what he must be used to. On the third flight of stairs, they walked to the end of the hallway, and Sasha unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Make yourself comfortable," she told Joe, placing the roses in a makeshift vase. "There's not much, but help yourself to whatever you can find in the fridge. I'll be out ASAP."

Watching her disappear into what had to be her bedroom, he walked around the small apartment for a couple of minutes. Heading to the kitchen, he opened up the fridge and saw it was virtually empty. Somewhat chastened by the discovery, he shut it back and searched for a clean glass to get some water. He wandered back into the living room area, taking in the photographs mounted on the walls, all of T.K., Mia and Sasha at varying ages, all with smiling and happy faces. It strongly reminded him of his family back in Pensacola.

"Ready." He turned at the sound of Sasha's voice, smiling as he took in her outfit. He was certain she was tired of hearing how nice she looked, but he told her again anyway, feeling that familiar thrill when she shyly turned away like always. He enjoyed giving her compliments just for her reactions.

The sky outside was greying, as though it was going to rain, but it seemed harmless. Joe and Sasha took a stroll in the Square, their movements leisurely as they sipped on Starbucks Frappucinos. "I never got to apologize about whatever Tyson said to you," said Sasha. "I'm sure he tried to warn you away or something. He's very…protective."

"And he's got every right to be, you're his mom," said Joe. "I'm still pretty protective of mine."

"Yeah. He's never really trusted his gender and with good reason. Most guys see him and once they realize who he is to me, they abruptly disappear, want nothing to do with him _or_ me. Either that or he scares them off himself with his acid tongue."

"I guess it's great I'm not most guys, right?" Joe grinned. "I don't mind getting to know your kids, Sasha. I know I can't exactly force T.K. to like me either, but hopefully we can be civil at some point." He cast her a meaningful look, and Sasha could only stare back at him. Statements like that made her affection for him grow.

"If you don't mind my asking, the kids…where's their dad?" Seeing the look on her face, Joe added hastily, "I know it's none of my business-"

Sasha shook her head. "It's okay. Their dads are out of the picture."

"Dads?" he repeated, treading lightly.

"Dads," she confirmed, looking down at her moving feet. "T.K.'s father left while I was pregnant. I broke up with Mia's dad a couple of months before she was born. I've been on my own since." She didn't quite know why she was telling him so much. The age gap was one thing. That she was a single mother with two children from two different men was another. She'd spent a better part of her life being looked down upon as a result. Every time she opened up to Joe she worried that he'd start to look differently at her, wondered which of her revelations would scare him away. She didn't mean to feel so negative all the time, but it was fact. There weren't many accepting or understanding people in the world, so the fact that Joe was still here, wanting to know more about her, was as heart-warming as it was baffling.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Silence fell between them for a few moments. "When I was a kid, I felt like we were living in a single-parent home," Joe began, catching the mother-of-two's attention. "My dad was hardly ever around. For months on end we didn't see him because he was traveling so much, wrestling all around the world. Mom ran the house in his absence. She was dad _and_ mom to my sisters, my brother and me for a long time. I know it's not the same because my parents are still together, but I kinda understand. It ain't easy. It sure as hell wasn't easy for my mom, but she never complained."

"Your mother sounds like a strong woman."

"She is. And so are you, Sash." The Samoan kissed her hand and smiled.

Touched by his words, she squeezed his hand in gratitude. "You're sweet."

"Only stating facts, beautiful."

They kept walking, even as rain began to fall in a light drizzle. But before they knew it the sky opened, like a big bucket of water had been dumped over them. Sasha was horrified. "Oh my God!"

Joe grabbed her hand. "Come on!" They raced to the nearest building, nearly slipping on the wet surface in their haste to take cover. Though they missed the brunt of the downpour, their hair and clothes were still soaked. "Okay, that was crazy," Sasha said, her words dissolving in a shiver as she looked out at the now-torrential, windy rain. By the looks of things they were going to be stuck here for a while.

Noting her paling face and shaking frame, Joe took her by the arm and pulled her close to him. "Jeez, you're freezing," he commented, raising his voice to be heard over the roar of the pouring rain. "Let's try to get you warm, alright?" Hoping he wouldn't be smacked, he snuck his arms inside her jacket and linked them around her waist, sighing with relief when he felt her hands go through his own coat. He rubbed her back, trying to generate heat between them. Or so he told himself. "Better?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She looked into his eyes, and it amazed her just how stunning he was.

Joe's grey gaze was soft as it traveled along her face. Unable to help himself, he lifted his hand to cup her cheek, hearing her breath catch as he wiped away the rain water with his thumb. For a big man, his touch was pleasantly gentle. The narrow space they occupied brought their bodies even closer, if that was possible, and Sasha was sure he could feel her heart pounding. Joe leaned towards her, his tongue instinctively snaking out to moisten his lips. He didn't miss the way her darkened eyes trailed the action. He watched her closely, giving her time to push him away, to stop him. But she didn't. So he went for it.

Dipping his head, Joe gently brushed his mouth across her lips, and a faint sigh escaped her. The feel of her fingers clenching over his back and her lips instantly moving against his emboldened him. He slipped his tongue in to explore her mouth, and Sasha reciprocated with equal passion, tilting her head and cupping the back of his neck to keep him close. Joe's large arms tightened around her, enjoying the smell of rain mingling with her familiar scent, her body ensconced in his, the sweet taste of her soft, moist lips.

Sasha now remembered why she'd been so torn about taking this step. She'd figured out that the brute physical strength and power he exuded would manifest itself in intimacy, that it would overpower every semblance of control she owned. That fear had come to light with just one kiss. The minute his mouth connected with hers and the wave of heat spread through her body, she knew she was in serious trouble. But right now she would welcome trouble with open arms if it meant he would keep kissing her like this. His taste was an appealing mix of Frappucino and man, and she doubted she'd tasted anything better.

Joe growled low in his throat before releasing her. He heard her breath suck in as they broke contact, felt her breasts press against his chest, aware of her ﬁngers tangled in the back of his hair. His right hand had fallen to her butt. Their heavy breathing ﬁlled the small enclosure as they stared at each other. The Samoan man wanted her in a way that made all logic disappear and his body tense with desire. But he had to rein his self-control back in before he did something he would regret and ruin everything before it could start.

"Damn." Sasha didn't recognize her own voice. Hell, she was surprised she could even speak. All she could do right now was grin like a complete idiot.

Joe rested his forehead against hers. "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." His thumb traced her kiss-swollen lips, feeling her warm breath brush over the digit. "And I think it was definitely worth the wait."

"I agree." Sasha leaned into him, her hands on his chest, and whispered, "More importantly, I don't mind you doing it again."

She didn't need to tell him twice. With a grin matching her own, he obliged her with another lingering kiss. Outside, the downpour continued, but neither minded. They weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

_**Finally, right?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Massive thank you to **__justkimmy, __DeeMarie426, Alexis Black-Reigns, wwefanatic365, ChelleLew, WildSpiritCat, Tammy, IRENELOVE83, nikki1335, i-r-i-s, thakidisbac __**and **__benova13__** for the feedback. Glad you're all loving ITDE.**_

* * *

Joe hadn't seen Sasha in two days. She was stuck at home tending to a sick kid. When she'd called to tell him about Mia contracting chicken pox she sounded tired, and he felt bad. For two days, he had been thinking about doing something for her, but he didn't know what.

He felt a hand on his knee and looked up to meet his oldest sister's curious eyes. "You've zoned out on me, Leati. What is it?" she asked him.

Of all his siblings, he was closest to Alma. He could tell her pretty much anything, and with two children of her own, she could probably give him some advice on this situation. "Is it hard to be home with a kid with chicken pox?" he asked.

Though the question clearly surprised her, she didn't hesitate. "Oh Lord, yes. All that scratching and whining and oozing…it's horrible. It was a nightmare when my boys caught it. I also remember when you, Matt and Cassandra were younger and you all got it at once. Mom was stuck with sick kids for two weeks. Why do you ask?"

"A, um…friend of mine's daughter got the pox, and she's been stuck in her house for a couple of days now. I've been wondering if maybe there's something I could do to help her."

"Where's her husband?" Alma asked plainly. "Or boyfriend?"

"She doesn't have one." And he left it at that.

"Oh. That must be tough."

It had to be. In fact, Joe had been thinking about that a lot, about just how much responsibility Sasha had on her shoulders as a single parent, and how busy it kept her. Even if they did get together, now that he was about to dive back into his crazy schedule, how often were they really going to see each other? It was no wonder she had reservations about going out with him.

"You seem awful concerned about her," his sister stated, ever observant. When he stared back at her, she grinned slyly. "Are you sleeping with her?"

He bristled. "No."

"You mean not yet."

"Don't start," Joe warned. "She sounds exhausted, Al. I just wish I could help, ya know?"

Alma nodded. "Well, you could go check on her. Maybe take something along for her daughter? Kids get bored with the chicken pox because after the first two days they don't feel sick anymore but they can't go out, so a new book or toy goes a long way."

"You really think it'll be okay to go see her?" Joe had been pondering doing just that, but he had talked himself out of it.

"Of course. She's got to be desperate for company, and giving her kid a distraction will be appreciated."

Joe sat back, deep in thought. He wanted to do that for Sasha. He liked her enough to want to do that. He wanted to give her a break. Heck, he just wanted to see her. She was all he thought about lately, no matter what he tried.

His sister was studying him in a way that made him uncomfortable. "I have a serious question for you, Leati, and I'm sure Ma will ask the same thing if she was here," she began. "How do you feel about dating a woman who has children already? Are you sure you want to take that on?"

"We're just seeing each other casually, Alma. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, but every relationship starts out casually then grows into something more. Are you okay with the possibility of raising another man's children? Especially after everything?" She trailed off, staring meaningfully at him.

Joe knew exactly what 'everything' was, and hated being reminded of it. It would always be a sore subject with him. Always. "Let's just not go jumping ahead, alright?" Talk like that was too early, much too early, among other things.

Alma held up her hands in mock surrender. "Relax. I just wanted to make sure you've thought this through. Personally, I think this woman is lucky to have you around. You obviously care about her." Smiling, she patted his shoulder. "You're a good boy, Leati. I hope this one works out for you."

* * *

Sasha sat slumped on the sofa, exhausted despite the early morning. She'd spent two days tending to an itchy, cranky little girl. Two days changing dirty sheets, towels and pajamas, trying to find something Mia could eat or be entertained with, and getting her hands lathered in calamine lotion. She was forced to send T.K. over to his friends', and Reggie was kind enough to give her the time she needed to care for Mia. Calling Joe to vent soothed a little, and he was understanding about it. Despite being worn out and feeling slightly claustrophobic in her little apartment, she understood that this was her reality, and was happy to be taking care of her child.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Not expecting anyone, she quickly tucked stray hairs back into her ponytail in an attempt to look more presentable and walked over, peeking through the peephole.

Oh snap! Joe?!

What the hell was he doing here? And could she look any worse? She couldn't not answer. It would be rude, for one. Secondly, he had three huge brown paper bags in his arms, making her even more curious as to why he was here. Thirdly, when it came down to it, she did want to see him. Wiping at her shiny face, she opened the door. "Joe. Hi."

He smiled. "Morning, beautiful. How are you doing?"

"Been better. What's up?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I thought maybe you could use some company. And I know you couldn't go out, so I did some grocery shopping for you."

Taking a glance at the bags, she saw they were all filled to the brim with food items. Surprised at first, she suddenly realized why he'd gone out of his way like this. Embarrassment and anger bubbled within her like molten lava. "What's all this for?" she demanded, gesturing at the bags with one hand.

Joe's smile faltered. "Uh, consumption, last time I checked."

"Right. Way to rub it in, Joe. Real nice. Thanks," she snarled.

All humor was gone now, and he was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor. "Is something wrong?"

"I know you opened my refrigerator that time you came over," she said accusingly. "Now I don't know what you're thinking, Joe, but I ain't no charity case. You didn't need to buy all of this. I didn't open up and tell you things just so you could feel sorry for me, alright?"

"I don't feel sorry for you. I just wanted to help you out."

Sasha huffed, her arms coming over her chest defensively. "I don't need your help. I can handle my business just fine."

Joe closed his eyes. Took a deep breath. "It ain't like that, Sasha. I never said you were a charity case. Your daughter is sick, you're stressed out, and I wanted to ease some of that stress for you, because that's what friends do. I didn't mean anything else by it." He stopped talking, looked at her. Though her anger seemed to quell, she still didn't look pleased. Disappointment washed over him. "Look, I'll just drop these off and go," he murmured. "I'm sorry I offended you."

Taking in his crestfallen expression, Sasha's shoulders sagged with guilt, and she cursed herself for her rashness. "Joe, wait. I'm sorry. I just…it's been a rough couple of days. Please don't go." Taking one bag from him, she pushed the door further open for him, remorse in her gaze. Joe obviously had good intentions and she'd misread it.

Luckily, surprisingly, he seemed to understand. She was relieved when he kissed her forehead and gave her a small smile. "Water under the bridge, baby girl. Like I said, you're stressed out."

He really had gone all out. Her fridge was the fullest it had been in a long time, stocked with every food item imaginable. Sasha spied a small black bundle wrapped in transparent covering that he had set aside from the groceries. "What's that?"

"A little present for Mia," Joe said. "How's she doing? My sister said it's tough to be stuck in the house with sick kids, especially chicken pox because they can't go out for a while and get bored."

Wait, he had discussed her with his sister? That set a certain amount of panic off in her, but she did her best not to dwell on it. "She's asleep right now. I'm just glad it's the weekend. She'll have more time to rest and be ready for school on Monday. You had the chicken pox before?"

"Yep, when I was little."

"Lucky you. Better then than now." She picked up the eggs. "I guess I could make an omelet for Mia. I'll make you one too, to atone for my earlier stupidity."

"I told you all is forgiven. Grab a seat." Taking the eggs from her, he guided her away from the stove, and she grew even more confused when he started bringing out pots and pans. "What are you doing?"

"You've been on your feet for days now. Let me handle this, alright? Now sit," he commanded gently, gesturing towards a chair before setting his sights on the task at hand. Sasha gaped at him for a long moment before doing as she was told. Big bad WWE wrestler Roman Reigns was going to cook for her? This was going to be very interesting, indeed.

And it was. Within twenty minutes he had prepared a full continental breakfast – eggs, sausages, bacon, toast and orange juice, all spread enticingly over the kitchen table. The sight of him in all his buff gorgeousness moving around her kitchen like he'd done so a hundred times before had been a very welcome bonus. "Okay, I totally underestimated you," Sasha remarked, amazed. "I never would've taken you for a cook."

"Looks can be deceiving, baby girl. Us Samoan boys are great in the kitchen. I'm not as great as my cousins but I'm pretty solid all round."

Sasha stood up to wash her hands. "Well, if this was anything to go by, a real meal will be a sight to see."

"Then let's make it official," he suggested. "Lunch. My place. Tomorrow."

"Your place?" Whoa. He was inviting her to his house? This was a new step.

"Yeah. I make the best barbequed chicken." He moved to stand in front of her, rubbing his palms up and down her arms before resting one on her hip. His lips brushed her neck, nibbling her skin, and her sharp intake of breath told him he'd found a sensitive spot. His hulking frame trapped her against the sink, and Sasha bit her lip when his tongue curled around the shell of her ear. Memories of their kiss from days ago bombarded her, and suddenly all she wanted was to feel those full, soft lips on hers. So she made it happen. Her fingers linked behind his neck as he pressed up against her, and it was a mix of shock and thrill to feel his hardness pressing her thigh. Their lips moved in unhurried caresses, and when her tongue slipped into his mouth, he squeezed her hip a little tighter. Something akin to elation flooded Joe's system. He'd thought about this very moment for the past two days. Having had a taste of her he craved more, and judging from the way she kissed him back, so did she.

"Mama?"

Joe ripped away from Sasha, completely startled by the unexpected new voice. Hastily wiping her mouth, Sasha whirled around and found her daughter standing a few feet away, barefoot and wrapped in a blanket, her face streaked with drying calamine lotion. Her eyes were big and curious as she stared down the huge stranger in their kitchen.

"Baby! You're awake," Sasha squeaked, her voice rising a few octaves, scared to know how long Mia had been been there for. Mia made no reply, still staring at Joe. "Uh…Mia, this is my friend Joe. Joe, this is Mia," Sasha introduced them.

Joe waved and approached slowly. "Hi, Mia. Nice to meet you."

The little girl cocked her head to the side, and he noticed how much she resembled Sasha at that moment. "I thought your name was Roman Reigns," she said.

He almost burst out laughing. Her mother said the exact same thing when they first met. "Roman Reigns is my wrestling name, but you little lady, can call me Joe," he smiled. "And speaking of…" He held up her present. "Your mom told me you weren't feeling so good so I brought you something. Wanna see what it is?"

Whatever suspicions the little girl initially harbored were quickly forgotten. "Okay!" She shuffled over as he unwrapped it, revealing a brand new Shield kids' hooded sweater. One of the bonuses of being a top WWE Superstar was that people were at your beck and call anywhere and anytime. Within an hour of requesting the hoodie, he got it. He couldn't lie; it was a sweet perk. "Do you like it?" he asked Mia, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, shrugging off her blanket to put it on, wearing it over her pajamas and pulling the hood over her head. "How do I look, Mama?"

"You look great, baby," Sasha smiled. "Now what do you say to Joe?"

"Thank you." She rolled up the sleeves. "Do I look as cool as Dean Ambrose? He always looks cool when he wears his."

"Is Dean your favorite?" That would surprise Joe a little. The younger demographic usually leaned towards Seth's high-flying moves.

Mia sat down next to him at the table and put a piece of bacon in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "I like Seth the best. But you all do different cool stuff. You guys are mean. You're always beating everybody up."

"We're only serving our brand of justice, sweetheart," Joe answered, momentarily slipping into character.

"But you're doing it wrong," the eight-year-old insisted. "You don't want Daniel Bryan to be Champion and it's not fair."

Sasha never quite realized how much Mia knew about wrestling. She recalled her and T.K. gushing over an episode they'd watched at Pam's house, and a couple of times the little girl had actually attempted to engage her in a wrestling-related conversation. Now seeing her talk so freely with Joe, it made her feel somewhat left out.

In no time, Mia and Joe were fast friends. They talked about everything, from their favorite cartoons and hobbies to their favorite subjects at school. It made Sasha smile to see Mia in a much better mood. Watching the two of them talking and laughing caused a funny sensation to stir within her, but she banished the thought before it had the chance to settle. _Don't go there, Sasha._

"Is that really your hair?" Mia was asking now. "Let it down. I wanna see."

"Mia," Sasha warned, but Joe assured her it was fine and pulled out the band securing his hair. "See this?" he boasted, flicking his chest-length locks proudly, "This is full-grown thoroughbred mane right here."

"It's so long. I wish I had hair like that." Mia actually pouted, causing the big man to laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment, sweetheart." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You know, you're as pretty as your mother."

Mia's eyes went wide, then she gave him a big grin. She turned to Sasha. "Mama, he's sexy!"

Joe choked back a laugh. Sasha looked at her daughter in utter horror. "And how do you know what sexy is?" she exclaimed.

"That's what Aunt Pam says whenever Charlie from dance class kisses her hand."

Sasha was at a loss for words. Her baby was spending way too much time around her best friend, she thought as she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Chuckling softly to himself, Joe made to finish his breakfast, pausing when he felt Mia's eyes on him. "Everything okay?"

"Are you the one Mama's always talking to on the phone?" she asked.

Uh oh. Interrogation time. "Guilty as charged," he smiled.

"She likes you," Mia stated matter-of-factly. "She always smiles funny after she hangs up."

His smirk widened. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh." She glanced over at him. "Obviously, you like her too."

"I do." Though he had a feeling she wouldn't have been this inquisitive if she hadn't found them necking in the kitchen, he supposed he owed it to her to be honest. "Are you okay with that?" he asked.

Toying with the zipper of her new hoodie, Mia shrugged. "Yeah. You're nice. The last guy that liked Mama was annoying. He talked to me like a baby. I'm almost ten. I'm not a baby."

"That you are not," Joe agreed. Gazing down at this bright, intelligent little girl, his eyes stung. Shaken by the sudden emotions, he quickly blinked them away_._

Sasha returned, and Mia yawned, coming down from her chair and gathered her blanket back around herself. "I'm going to bed, Mama." She smiled at Joe. "Thank you for the sweater."

"Pleasure's all mine, sweetheart." He got to his feet as well. "I guess that's my cue to head out."

Wishing he didn't have to, Sasha followed him to the front door. "Thank you for breakfast," she said. "And for Mia. She's had a rough couple of days and she needed that. You were really good with her."

"You can thank my nephews and nieces," Joe replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Plus she's an awesome kid."

She reached out to rub his tattooed forearm. "Well, I think you'll make a great father someday."

"Someday," he said simply. "So, lunch tomorrow?" He deftly changed the subject.

"Why do I feel like I've monopolized all of your time off?" she asked, jokingly.

"Trust me when I say I don't mind at all." At this point he couldn't stay away from her if he tried. He traced his finger along her jaw. "I think we had our first fight today."

Sasha groaned and looked away. "Don't remind me. I still feel horrible about that."

Joe caught her chin and tilted her face back up. "You know I would never disrespect you, Sasha. Not intentionally. Right?" His tone was serious as his eyes searched hers. He understood that she was used to being on her own. He also understood what she was going through, raising her kids alone, and he wanted to be there for her in whatever capacity she was comfortable with.

She nodded. She believed him. Sasha hadn't known Joe long, but she realized he wasn't like that. Wasn't expecting anything in return, unlike the others. "I know." Checking that her bedroom door was firmly shut – the last thing she needed was Mia interrupting them again – she stepped closer to him and kissed him softly. "You go on, handsome. We'll talk later."

* * *

_**Got carried away with this chapter. I talk too much. Thank you for reading, and spread the love for ITDE! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to **__thakidisbac, Tammy, Alexis Black-Reigns__, DeeMarie426, __ChelleLew__, wwefanatic365, __IRENELOVE83__, benova13, __nikki1335__** and **__princessreigns __**for the reviews. Enjoy 9!**_

* * *

"Man, this girl of yours must be somethin' else."

Joe rolled his eyes, less surprised by the comment than the fact that his friend had held his tongue for as long he did. "Don't start, Lopez."

The man known in the wrestling world as Seth Rollins scoffed. "Do not roll your eyes at me, G.I. How else do you want me to react? You're fucking cooking!" he pointed out.

"Yeah man," the other man with them, Jon Good asked from the other end of the kitchen island. "You've never cooked for us."

"That's because you're not important." Joe knew he was in for it the moment his Shield brethren showed up at his place and found him slaving away in the kitchen. They'd come over to hang out before Colby went back to his girlfriend and Jon returned home to Las Vegas. But now they were gathered in Joe's kitchen, like some warped version of Knights of the Round Table, about to probe him about his love life. He huffed and checked his phone again. Sasha wasn't to arrive for another hour but he felt the urge to call her, or at least text her and make sure she got the directions right.

"Dude, your shit didn't ring." Jon sat back in his chair and laughed. "I cannot wait to meet this chick. She better be all that, because she got you acting like a Grade-A pussy," he said, ducking when the big man aimed for his head. "Seriously Joe, who is she? Where'd ya meet her?"

"Her name is Sasha. She works for a friend of mine at his Bar."

"So you got a thing for the bartender, huh? She hot?"

Colby scrunched up his nose at Jon. "What kinda dumbass question is that? You know G.I. only got the best broads hanging on his arm. The real question is how long have you been seeing her, man? You didn't even tell us about her."

"That's because it only got started a few days ago. I wasn't exactly about to go shouting on the rooftops."

"Okay, fine. But still, you should tell_ us_. We're your boys. Is she tall? Short? Blonde? Brunette? Kids? Criminal record? Details, big man!"

"No record I know of," Joe chuckled, sliding the marinated chicken into the oven. "What she looks like is for y'all to find out. And yes, she got kids."

Colby snickered. "Hehe. I'd pay good money to see some five-year-old tearing the mighty Roman Reigns a new one for trying to steal his mom."

"He's seventeen."

They both gaped at him. "Wait, how old is this chick?" asked Jon.

"Mid-thirties. She had him young." He put the potato salad in the fridge. "She got an eight-year-old too. Mia. Smart kid. You're her favorite, Rollins, and she digs Ambrose's hoodie."

Colby was fascinated. "Gotta say I'm jealous, bro. I've never found any MILFs."

"Nah, been there done that. And trust me when I say you couldn't handle it, little boy," Jon taunted.

Colby grabbed the roll of tin foil and chucked it across the table at Jon. "Who are you calling little boy, punk ass."

"Enough! Don't make me whip y'all asses. Jeez." He looked at the time again.

Colby watched Joe with a wide grin on his face. "Aw, this is so cute," he cooed. "When was the last time you saw G.I. like this, Jon?"

"You'd be like this too if you were finally getting laid," Jon stuck up for his friend.

Joe grunted. "I'm not getting laid."

"What? All this hard work, cooking and shit, and no ass? What's the fucking point?" Jon shook his head in pity as he sipped his protein shake.

"Because unlike you dumbasses, that's not my priority. Maybe I actually want to get to know her." The Samoan glared at Jon, who quickly put up his hands. "Fine, fine. Don't be so touchy."

Walking up to the bigger man, Colby patted his shoulder. "Honestly, we're stoked for you, man. It's about time you got out there again, ya know?" he said, his dark eyes gleaming with sincerity. Jon nodded his head in agreement, and Joe winced at the suddenly-serious looks on his friends' faces. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Well, she's going to be here soon so whatever you do, do not embarrass me."

"Oh come on! When have we ever embarrassed you?"

"That's a rhetorical question, right?"

* * *

Sasha felt small, smaller than she already was. Every house in this fancy-ass neighborhood made her feel out of place, and Joe's was no exception. She wasn't sure it was the right house until she spotted the familiar license plate on the Range Rover parked in the driveway. Sucking it up, she tapped in Joe's phone number on her cell phone and waited for him to pick up. Damn. She knew he lived large but this was _large_.

"Hello? Ow! Goddamn it…I swear to God if you touch me again Colby, I'ma fuck you up," His deep voice sounded slightly far away as he spoke. "Hello, Sasha?"

He had visitors? Oh no. "Hey. I'm here. Number one-thirty-nine, right?"

Joe breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, you got it." He'd wanted to pick her up, but she'd had to take Mia to Reggie and Cheryl's place first. "I'm upstairs getting changed, but I'll get my friend to open the door so you won't be stuck outside."

"No problem." She smiled when she heard another male voice shout "I'm coming!" followed by Joe's exasperated groan. "Let me apologize in advance for any stupid thing my friend says or does. He was dropped on his head as a baby. I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay. See you." Walking up to the house, she could feel her palms sweating already. A part of her couldn't help but wonder if he would different with her around his friends. Based on experience, guys tended to do that, and not in a positive way. Joe didn't strike her as that type of guy, but he _was_ a guy and she wasn't ruling anything out. She had already made up her mind that she was going to be cautious and not get caught up.

_Yeah, like you've been cautious so far,_ she thought to herself. _You've made out with him, he's met your kids, he's been at your place twice and now you're at his, all in a matter of days._ Y_ou're already caught up, girl. Admit it._

The front door opened before she could counter her thoughts, revealing a tall, bearded, grinning young man. She remembered his blonde and black hair from YouTube. "Hi! You must be Sasha," he greeted, stepping aside for her to come in. "I'm Colby."

"Hi, Colby." She followed him into the house and jumped a little when she spotted another big guy with light curly hair coming towards them from the kitchen area. "Hi. I'm Jon." He extended his hand, which she took.

"Sasha. Nice to meet you both." Gosh, they were really tall, as tall as Joe, but with slightly less intimidating statures. "You're Joe's Shield friends, right?"

Colby smiled. "That's us. Joe's told us about you."

Sasha's face warmed. "Has he now?"

"Good stuff, don't worry. He's upstairs getting all dolled up for you," Jon snickered, and Sasha noticed his deep dimples.

"Come sit down," Colby offered, leading her to the kitchen area, where he proceeded to engage her in conversation, with Jon chiming in every now and then. When Joe came into the kitchen, Sasha felt, rather than saw him. It was weird how acutely attuned she had become to his presence. _Caught up._

Joe kissed Sasha's cheek, relieved to see that his doofus friends hadn't scared her off. "I hope finding this place wasn't too difficult," he said.

How did he always manage to look so delicious in something as simple as a t-shirt and jeans? "It was fine. The cab guy knew this area right away."

"A number of us live around here. We've probably used the cab company a hundred times." He cast a glance at his friends. Behind Sasha's back, Colby flashed him two thumbs up and an approving grin while Jon made a show of checking her out, dangling tongue and everything. "I take it you've met the Dumbass Brothers over there."

Sasha laughed. "Don't be mean. They're nice."

"See? We've been nothing but perfect gentlemen," said Colby, frowning when Joe glared at him then cut his eyes to the front door. "Dude, are you kicking us out?"

"They don't have to go," said Sasha.

"It's fine. We got stuff to do anyway," Jon said, grabbing Colby's arm. They didn't, but Joe looked like he would spear them both if they didn't vanish that instant. "Nice meeting you, Sasha. Come on, Colb."

"Bye, Sasha," Colby sang, waving his fingers at the laughing woman while Joe shook his head. "That wasn't very nice," Sasha admonished playfully, swatting his arm.

"What? I told them you'd be here. They'll be back anyway. They're staying over tonight." He gave her a long look. "I haven't said hello to you, have I?"

Grinning, Sasha shook her head. "Uh-uh."

A corner of his lips quirked. "Hi." Leaning down, he kissed her sweetly, making Sasha weak in the knees. "What you got cooking?" she murmured against his mouth.

"Chicken, as promised. Should be done by now, actually." He stole a few more kisses off her before letting her go. "Ever tried chicken barbequed with pineapple juice?"

"Pineapple juice?"

"Relax. It's the usual barbeque sauce, you just mix a bit of pineapple juice in it, Hawaiian style. It tastes better than it sounds, I promise. I got some potato salad in the fridge as well, and regular salad. Drink?"

"Water's fine." She made her way to the spacious living room. Everything in this house seemed to be bigger than average, but it made sense since Joe was a big guy. She looked at the pictures of his family. There really was a lot of them. There were a few pictures from his days at Georgia Tech as well, with his name inscribed underneath some of them. "Your name's Leati?"

He almost hadn't heard her question; he was too busy eyeing up her backside. "It's my Samoan name," he recovered smoothly. "Only my closest family still calls me that. Everyone else goes by Joe."

"Leati." She tested the name out. "I like it," she remarked. His name had never sounded sexier, and Joe's body flushed with need. He concentrated on withdrawing the chicken from the oven.

Sasha rejoined him in the kitchen. "So, you excited to go back to work?"

"Mixed feelings," he admitted, setting a bottle of water in front of her. "I've enjoyed my vacation for obvious reasons." He met her gaze with a wink. "But yeah, it'll be good to get back into the groove of things. There's never a dull moment in our business."

"It must be nice doing something you've always wanted to do," said Sasha. "Living your dream."

"Yeah. Wrestling's it for me. Even when I was doing something else, it was all I thought about. What about you? I have a sneaky suspicion that bartending isn't your dream career."

"Hey, don't knock it. It is for some people out there." She stared into space for a minute. "I guess I've always been big on photography."

"Photography?"

"Yeah. I got a camera on my thirteenth birthday and I was hooked. I went everywhere with it, took a whole lot of pictures." She sighed sadly. "_And_ then it got stolen." Plus life got in the way, but that was another story.

"Aw, that sucks," Joe said, pausing when his phone vibrated. He picked it up, pushed a button, then frowned. "What is it?" Sasha inquired.

"Just a co-worker of mine. I don't even want to know what she wants now," he muttered, eyes still on his phone and not looking particularly happy.

She? Sasha cleared her throat, feeling something she was refusing to label as jealousy. "Maybe it's important," she offered.

"It's not, trust me." Joe set his phone back down, looking uncomfortable. "She's, uh…asked me out a number of times."

"Oh." Curiosity got the better of her, and she reached for his phone. _'What r u doin 2nite?'_ was the message sent to him. The air rushed out of her lungs as she gaped at the profile picture of a very pretty blonde woman with a sizeable cleavage. The photo was at bust level but the mother-of-two could already detect the killer body that complemented the dazzling smile. Danielle, her name was. Sasha had no right to be jealous. There was nothing between her and Joe; at least nothing concrete enough to warrant such feelings. He could do whatever he wanted, and that included dating stunning, twenty-something beauty queen types. "She's hot," she managed to force out.

Joe just shrugged. "She's alright. I actually have gone out with her, once. We had a storyline together in Developmental and we grabbed dinner after a show, but that's where it ended for me. She's a sweet girl, but I'm just not interested in her."

Not interested? He wasn't interested in this young, perky slice of hotness? That was just crazy. There was nothing _not_ to be interested in. Heck, if she were gay, she probably would be interested herself. The more Sasha looked at the photo, the saggier she felt. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

She set the phone back down and crossed her legs. "Why don't you want her?"

Joe looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "What?"

"I just can't figure out what you're doing with ratchet old me when you can have Supermodel over there."

She didn't get it, did she? Maybe she wanted him to spell it out. And after hearing the comment she just made, maybe he needed to. "I think you're beautiful, and I want you."

Her gaze softened. He wanted her? "You're kidding."

"Kidding?" Her brows furrowed as Joe rounded the kitchen island and approached her, his eyes on her the whole time. He invaded her space, his frame towering over hers in that dauntingly attractive way he seemed to have mastered. Sasha gasped when he reached for her crossed leg, caressing her jean-clad ankle before slowly sliding his large hand up her calf. Challenge sparkled in his grey irises.

"You have no idea how sexy you are do you, baby?" he whispered, "Do you know how much it's taking inside of me not to drag you up to my bedroom, rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless?" He paused, watching her eyes widen in shock. "Hell, it's taking everything in me not to take you right here, right now." He risked getting the taste slapped out of his mouth, but he suspected that would not be the case. Not with what he saw in Sasha's eyes. Not when he was almost certain that she did want him as much as he wanted her.

Sasha stared at Joe, speechless. She should have been repelled by the blatancy, the audaciousness of the statement. After all, in retrospect, they barely knew each other. But instead she sat there, surrounded by his familiar scent once again, incredibly, irretrievably aroused. One look in his eyes, hazy with desire, shot shivers down her spine. She clamped down on her lower lip as he continued to torture her with his touch.

Licking his lips, Joe leaned even closer, talking low in her ear. "I've thought about it, ya know. Your hot little body pinned underneath mine…me buried inside you, making you come over and over until you're limp from pleasure and begging me to stop…" His hand went past her knee, creeping along her inner thigh, and Sasha's own imagination ran wild. Sudden images of their bodies, naked and panting, her fingers tangled in his long, silky head of hair as his hard length probed her, left her breathless. Her skin pebbled, her nipples tightened, the reaction so strong she squirmed in her seat. Lust was all she felt. Hot, bone-melting lust for the hulking, gorgeous man in front of her.

Just as she was about to hyperventilate, he took his hand away and stepped back. Cold air swirled in to replace his warmth. Flustered, Sasha glanced up at him, wondering why the hell he'd stopped. There was no mistaking the knowing, evil little smirk that curled his lips. "I've imagined it for a long time now, so no, I'm not kidding," said Joe, as though nothing had happened. "But we can talk about that another time. You're here for lunch, so let's eat." And then he turned his back, leaving Sasha hot and bothered and her bottle of water in a death grip.

Hot damn.

* * *

_**The last scene though *fans self* I'd love to hear your thoughts from top to bottom, guys! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know you were all hoping for part two of the last chapter. Sorry loves, that bit will be left to your imagination. But don't worry, there's more of this story to come.**_

_**Thank you **__ChelleLew__, __wwefanatic365__, __justkimmy__, Tammy, __DeeMarie426__, __IRENELOVE83__, __nikki1335__, __benova13__** and **__princessreigns__** for reviewing! Mwah!**_

* * *

Sasha held her head in her hands, having just finished venting about the current dilemma she was facing. "I'm so fucked, Pam," she lamented.

Pam was silent, the woman staring dazedly at Sasha. Then, breaking out of her trance, she blinked and shook her head. "I'm sorry…I'm still stuck on the part where Joe said he wants to fuck you senseless."

If not for Mia and the other kids practicing dance moves at the other end of the mirrored studio room, the mother-of-two would have smacked Pam upside the head. But she knew better than to make the other woman look like a chump in front of her students. "Is that the only thing you heard me say, trick? You're supposed to be giving me advice!"

"And I've been trying to do that all this time, but you ain't been listening," Pam retorted, "I told you if he wanted sex, you jump his ass! But he all but spells it out for you and you don't take him up on the offer?" Sasha had introduced her to Joe, and Pam knew if he had told_ her_ such a thing she'd have been jailed for indecent public exposure. Her best friend was made of sterner stuff, that was for sure. "Girl. We've talked about this. This is a mutually beneficial situation. He gets what he wants and you get what you need. And since he's going back on the road you don't have to see him again." Pam paused, peering closely at her friend's conflicted expression. "Unless…you _do_ want to see him again."

Sasha sighed heavily. "I don't know," she replied truthfully. "On one hand I do but on the other, I'm not sure. All the traveling Joe's about to do; that's what his real life is like. This week off was a luxury. In reality, he's home only for about two months in the entire year because of his job. Even if we keep seeing each other, how often will it be? He's hardly going to be around, and that's not stable. I want stable, and I kinda like the stability I already have in my life."

"In other words, I'm content with my boring, sex-less life," Pam rolled her eyes, causing Sasha to frown at her. "You're killing me, Sasha. He wants you. You want him. I don't see what the problem is."

"Right. He says he wants me but for all I care I'm just some kind of MILF experiment to him." It would break her heart if that was truly the case. "I don't know, Pam. I just feel like I've let him get too close." She looked over at her daughter, who was learning a dance move with a friend, wearing the Shield hoodie Joe had given her. Sasha recalled how he had made Mia laugh when she was sick. She thought about the sparks that flew between her and Joe, the attraction that was now too compelling to deny. The last time she harbored such strong feelings, however, she winded up pregnant. Twice. And twice, she was abandoned. She didn't think her heart could handle it a third time.

Pam studied her friend. She knew firsthand of how proud a woman Sasha was; accustomed to being on her own and fending for herself for years now. Even when Pam wanted to help out, Sasha grumbled about it. So it must have chipped at her heart when Joe bought her things. This was unfamiliar territory she was crossing, territory she wasn't comfortable with. And though it was understandable, Pam secretly wished she could let that go. "Look, Sasha, I'm not going to tell you what to do-"

"Well that's a first," she quipped.

"Shut up! I'm just saying, I think you should give Joe a chance. He obviously cares about you. I don't know many men that would go through the trouble of coming to spend time with you and your kid when she's sick. I don't think he did all that just to get some ass either, because let's face it, he can just flip that long hair back and girls will come a-runnin'," Pam pointed out, and Sasha thought of Danielle. "From what I've seen and what you've told me, he seems like a decent guy. Maybe you should talk to him?"

"Hell no!" Sasha shot back, horrified by the thought. "I'll just look desperate and clingy. Look, I don't even know why I'm stressing out okay? Like I said, I'm probably never going to see him again. I should let it go. He's a great guy, and we had fun. That's it."

"Fine," said Pam. "If you're that worried about getting attached, then him leaving should be good news." She checked her watch. The kids' break was over. Standing up, she patted Sasha's shoulder. "It's just a shame that you might be letting something good go."

* * *

It was almost eleven p.m. Sasha's eyes were just drifting shut when her phone vibrated, flashing a text message.

_Hey beautiful. U awake? _

A big smile spread across her face. It was Joe. They barely communicated all day because he'd been so busy. She typed a reply.

_Looks that way. R u ok?_

_Yeah. Long ass day, n now I can't sleep,_ he replied_. Hope I'm not buggin u, I know it's late._

_No, it's fine. Anything I can help with?_

_Can I come over?_

Her eyebrows shot up. _Now?_

_Yeah._ Several seconds passed before his next text came. _I want to see u._

Dread and excitement swooped in her stomach. _Sure. Call me when u get here. Meet u outside._

_Cool. See u soon. X_

Sasha got out of bed and looked for something to wear. She settled for a fitting white tank top and dark skinny jeans, in a bid to look nice but effortless at the same time. She fluffed her hair a little, smiling giddily to herself. No matter her clashing feelings, she knew she'd never turn down the chance to spend time with him. She checked that her children were asleep, safe and secure before leaving the apartment. She felt like a teenager again, sneaking out to meet with her crush.

Outside, she found Joe leaning against his SUV, looking at his phone. He was dressed casually in a tank top, basketball shorts and flip flops, with his hair pulled back. Sensing her presence, he looked up and smiled. "Hello, pretty lady."

"Hi." Tucking her hands into her back pockets, Sasha approached him slowly, watching his eyes travel down her body. "Thought you have an early flight tomorrow," she said.

"I do. But I wasn't going to leave without seeing you." He opened the passenger's side for her. "You up for a drive?"

"Sure." Right now, she would go anywhere with him, especially if this was their last time together.

In the car they talked about Joe's day, with soft rock music playing on the radio. They pulled up at an empty parking lot which overlooked the beach. As Joe killed the engine, Sasha stepped out of the Range Rover and was greeted with the saline breeze blowing on her face. Leaning against the car, Joe pulled her to him, encircling her waist with his arms. Sasha leaned back against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body through the layers of clothing. Her hand brushed over his, and Joe loosened his grip so that their fingers could intertwine. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her temple. They remained that way for a long time, looking out at the waves that crashed in and out of the shore.

"So you're off tomorrow, huh?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah," She felt his massive body heave in a sigh. "Got our itinerary today. We're moving around the country non-stop for the next two weeks. Probably to make up for the break."

"You'll be fine," she assured him. "Ya know, I'm thinking of watching Raw on Monday." She looked up at him, and she could tell he was touched by her statement. "Yeah?" he said.

Sasha played it cool, shrugged. "Yeah. It'll be nice to see you and your boys live in action." Turning around, she slid her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, feeling his arms wind back around her. His body was warm and he smelled so good. His face nuzzled her hair, his touch setting the butterflies in her stomach loose. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Joe asked, stroking the small of her back, his hand lingering on the slope that segued to the curve of her ass. He was partial to that part of her body. Sasha shook her head at his question. In a spontaneous act, she placed a kiss on his chest, right over his heart. She then went higher, brushing her lips over the crook of his neck, and smiled when he inhaled sharply. Tilting her head, she met his waiting lips, which captured hers in one sweep. His large hand cupped the back of her neck as he kissed her. She clutched the front of his shirt, keeping him pressed up against the car. Joe's hands traveled over her body, leaving a trail of delicious warmth in their path. If there was one thing she learned in the past few days, it was that she really missed kissing, and feeling a man's chest against hers. She had missed the way it felt to have strong arms wrapped around her. With Joe's size and warmth, the feeling was more amazing. To know she may never get to experience it again saddened her.

Slowly, they broke away, still wrapped in each other's arms. She studied his beautiful face, the street light illuminating his defined jawline. She'd gotten to know a bit of him in the past week, and she'd been captivated – by this young, incredibly gorgeous, ambitious man, by his interesting life, so different from her own. He was a decent guy, a gentleman and very different from what she expected. Which made it harder to do what she had to do. "I had a great time this week, Joe," she said, "I won't forget it. Thank you."

A frown formed on his features. "You sound like this is the end or something."

A long, tense moment of silence passed. "Isn't it?"

He didn't need to think through his answer. "I don't want it to be," he admitted. "I had an amazing week too, Sasha. Truth is, I want to keep seeing you."

She was dumbfounded. "You're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Why didn't he like the sudden change in her tone?

Shaking her head, she pushed off him. It was time for the kiddie gloves to come off. "Come on, Joe. I'm nearly ten years older than you. I got two kids. I'm not exactly the kind of woman a guy like you dates. Your career is blowing up and you're going to be busy with all the traveling and not being home often. I just don't know how that's going to work. Aren't you better off with all them girls you work with?" she rambled. She wasn't making excuses, she had told herself. She was stating facts, and the facts relating to her had put off previous suitors before. No matter the promises they made, they always walked away in the end. But she was determined to end it on her own terms if he eventually planned on joining that list. She would push him first instead of letting him jump.

Joe sat back patiently, waiting for her to finish before he spoke. "First off, if I wanted to be with those girls, I would be already. But I don't, so I'm not," he said. "Second, age is just a number to me. I've told you that. Once you're attracted to someone, you're attracted. And in case I haven't made it clear yet, I'm attracted to you." When she bit her lip in response, he reached up and gently tugged it back into place. He wouldn't be able to make his point if she kept doing that. "And if anything, you've amped up my respect for single mothers. Y'all are badasses, man," he finished with a grin.

Sasha returned his smile, albeit reluctantly. "Well, I appreciate your vote of confidence," she said, then looked away with a sigh. "It's just…I don't know…it's been so long since I did this dating thing, and I'm confused and I'm a mess."

He could see her mind working, worrying. "You know you're not the only one nervous about all of this, right?" he told her. "I'm just as afraid as you are."

That surprised her. "Really?"

"Yeah, could you tell?" he chuckled, rolling his eyes. The mirth was short-lived as he gazed into the distance, deep in thought. "Sasha…my last serious relationship ended three years ago, and it was a mess." Maybe one day he could bring himself to tell her the whole story. "After it happened, I lost all interest in dating, choosing to focus on making it into the WWE. And I got in, and The Shield blew up and I just left that part of my life on the backburner. For a long time that's where it stayed. Until I met you."

Sasha gave a slight smile.

"I wish I could explain it," Joe went on. "It's like there was this switch inside me that was flipped back on. And since then all I want to do is talk to you and spend time with you and just be around you. I ain't gonna lie, Sash. It freaks me out a little, because I haven't felt like this in a long time. I know you think nothing should happen between us because of how different we are and my job schedule, and you're thinking about your kids, too. I get it. I want to agree with you. Heck, I _should_ agree. But you know what's stopping me?" He gestured between them. "This thing between us. Call it chemistry or whatever, but I feel it, and I know you do too. You don't fake something like this, baby girl, or walk away from it. So I'm thinking…since you're scared, and I'm scared…maybe we could be scared together."

Sasha absorbed every word he said. Hearing it from him, it sounded good. Really good. But was it really that simple?

Her train of thought was broken when Joe framed her face with his hands and brought her gaze back to his. "I like you, Sasha. I've never met anyone like you before and I know a good thing when I see it. I want to see where this takes us. We can take it as slow as you want and figure it out together. I'll be the first to admit it's not going to be easy, but I want to try." He lifted her knuckles to his lips. "So what do you say, Sasha? Can we try?"

Holding his warm, grey gaze for several long seconds, the mother-of-two could hear Pam's voice in her head, screaming at her not to fuck this up. Joe was a good guy, she'd said so herself. No matter the skepticism she felt, the bottom line was that she liked him. She owed it to herself to at least try. She only hoped she wouldn't regret it in the end. "Yes."

* * *

_**Writing this chapter was tough as heck. Kindly review to soothe my aching brain, lol. What did you think? Will it be smooth sailing for Joe and Sasha?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you to **__justkimmy, __wwefanatic365__, __maddieclaybourne__, __broguekicking__, __too much drama 1225__, __jouetdedestin__, Tammy, __IRENELOVE83__, __DeeMarie426__, __princessreigns__, __ChelleLew__,__benova13__, __Olivia Reigns__** and **__Shield316 __**for reviewing. Nice to see some new faces. I truly appreciate you guys and all of your feedback.**_

* * *

"You're a fucking psycho, you know that?" Sasha commented as she and Pam left another store with half a dozen bags between them. "Why the hell did we buy all of this?"

After Sasha confided in Pam about her and Joe's decision, the first thing the petite woman did was take Sasha shopping. And not just any kind of shopping, either. The horrified mother-of-two was dragged to every lingerie store in the mall, from Fig Leaves to La Perla to Victoria's Secret, and she stood by bewildered as Pam chose pieces she thought would look good on her friend. G-strings and stockings, babydolls and teddies, cotton and lace; Pam picked them all. Sasha wondered how she kept letting herself get talked into situations like this. "We said we're taking things slow, Pam. Buying new underwear is not taking things slow."

"No, it's being proactive," Pam stated matter-of-factly. "You gotta be prepared, girl. Joe will be back before you know it, and you never know when he might decide to strike, if you catch my drift."

"But the bras and panties I already own are fine."

"Honey, there's bras and panties and there's _lingerie_," Pam corrected. "_Lingerie _is exactly what you need if you wanna get the ball rolling with Joe. Ooh, you're gonna look real sexy in that white babydoll outfit. Maybe you should wear that one first."

"I'm just surprised Victoria's Secret had sizes big enough for my butt." Honestly, the thought of exposing her body to Joe was terrifying. Having squeezed out two babies and left with stretch marks on her stomach and hips, sexy was the last adjective to describe her with. Sasha wasn't fat, but next to her best friend she looked relatively out of shape. Thanks to her line of work, Pam was a trim, toned specimen. And Joe…well, he was perfect, plain and simple. Intimidatingly perfect.

Damn, she really shouldn't have let Pam waste her money.

"Oh, quit your whinin'," Pam reprimanded her. "Do you know how envious I am of your body? I gotta work my ass off to look like this. You've popped out two kids , hardly exercise and you still look like a video ho."

"I resent that."

"No, you dummy, I meant you're still hot. Anyway, trust me on this, the lingerie is a smart decision. I know the Samoan Adonis will appreciate the gesture." She wiggled her eyebrows, and laughing out loud Sasha shook her head. "You are so excited about this. Maybe we should switch places. You go hump Joe in the sleazy underwear and tell me all about it."

"Naw, honey," Pam countered, "As tempting as that sounds, it ain't gonna happen. He couldn't take his eyes off you that time you introduced us. He's all yours, and you _will _make the most of it, alright? You can thank me by screaming my name while he lays the pipe."

"Oh God." Sasha covered her face. Pam was incorrigible.

"I love you too, babe. Now, let's go get our hair did."

The salon she and Pam regularly went to was a conveyor belt of living, breathing Tyler Perry screenplays. Gossip flowed like cold water on a hot sunny day. Whether it was the salon owner's ex-husband and their divorce battles, or a customer bragging about using her child support payments to buy her new boyfriend speakers for his car, or the hairdressers griping over their pay, nothing and no one was off limits. One time there was a full-blown catfight in the middle of the salon. A lot of drama went on in front of paying customers and there was no time Sasha came there without feeling as if she was on a sitcom. But she'd be lying if she said it all wasn't entertaining.

The mother of two opted for a wavy, dark weave with side bangs, and showed her hairdresser the picture in the magazine. The last thing she wanted was some ratchet-looking atrocity on her head, like some of the things she was seeing right now inside the salon. With Pam sitting to her left talking on her cell phone, Sasha honed in on the conversation on her right. A lady in her early forties was talking to her friend and another woman about her niece who was dating an NCAA football star and he'd apparently cheated on her.

"Never date them sports stars," the lady's friend was saying, shaking her head sadly. "They eyes always wander. Left, right, up, down. Football players, basketball players, baseball players. All cut from the same damn cloth."

"Boxers are the worst," the fourth woman chimed in. "They got a shitload o' money but I'd never go out with 'em. They treat their women like shit."

The lady's friend nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Floyd Mayweather beats on his baby mama every day but she sit there and take it simply 'cause she gon' get his money."

"At least she gettin' his money," the lady said. "And he can't get rid of her, not unless he wanna end up in court and get child support bills shoved up his ass."

The lady's hairdresser, a notorious loudmouth named Juanita did not hesitate to put in her two cents. "What about wrestlers? Them Hulk Hogan types?" she asked. "I like them."

The lady gave Juanita a strange look. "Now honey, that's just desperate. They're the worst of the worst."

Sasha stiffened, listening more intently now.

"But they're so hot," Juanita sighed. "The Rock is just delish."

"Sure, they hot, but they got more demons than Legion," said the lady's friend, suddenly an expert in sportsmen psychology. "All them steroids and shit they keep takin' to look huge like that? Gets to the brain, turns them into total psychos."

Sasha knew for a fact that neither Joe nor his friends took steroids. The Samoan had mentioned this as one of the many unfortunate stigmas imposed upon wrestlers by the general public. She wanted to refute their claims, but she did not fancy getting her head bitten off by the women who were evidently steadfast in their beliefs.

"I know right?" said the fourth lady. "Remember that wrestler a number of years ago? The one that killed his wife and kid then offed himself?"

Juanita nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember that. It was all over the news. That was terrible."

"Nah, Rashad know better than to get into that steroid shit," the lady scoffed. "He'll kill his career before it's even started."

"Why you give a fuck about this Rashad guy anyway? He cheated on your niece. She should leave his ass. Once a cheater, always a cheater," the lady's friend said, rather bitterly.

"Hell no," the lady said. "He ain't the first man to ever cheat. She'd better stick with him. He gon' start makin' that big-time paper soon. We talkin' NFL kinda paper. At least if she's with him she'll be able to take care of her kids. They can sort out that other stuff later."

'That other stuff'? So his money was more important than his faithfulness to her niece? To each their own, Sasha supposed.

"They his kids?" Juanita asked the lady.

"No."

"Wow."

"Wow?" The fourth woman voiced the exact same question running through Sasha's head.

"Yeah, wow. Ain't no man gonna take care of kids that ain't his, no matter how much money he got," said Juanita. "Maybe that's why he's steppin' out on her anyway."

"That ain't true. Some men are good like that," the fourth woman argued.

"Naw, I agree with Juanita. Men like that don't exist," the lady's friend said. "Either they pretending from the start or they think they heroes, comin' to rescue the poor burdened woman. One day the woman will become a burden to _him_. He gonna get tired of saving the world and bail on her ass. That's a guarantee."

As the women continued to debate, Sasha sat there, feeling like someone had opened the book on her foreseeable future and was ripping it to shreds. Was this Joe's line of thinking too? Did he have a hero complex, and was only with her to feed his ego? And then when he got tired of her, he would bail on her as well?

_Stop it, _she told herself sternly, before her paranoia could set in like it always did, and focused on the girl doing her weave. Joe didn't think she was a burden. He wasn't like that. He was different.

* * *

Monday was a busy day for Sasha. She and Reggie spent half the day interviewing prospective staff, and for some reason there was more considerable traffic than usual at the Grill. Not that Reggie minded. Sasha looked forward to watching Raw tonight, to see Joe do his thing live. She couldn't call him because he was so busy, but they exchanged texts when he had time. Sasha wondered what T.K. would think if she joined him and Mia to watch the show at Pam's apartment. It was going to be an interesting night.

Speaking of her teenage son, she was surprised when he showed up at the Grill late in the afternoon. Normally after basketball practice, he hung out with his teammates before coming home. He rarely came to the Grill mainly because he was a minor. He was still wearing his Mason Hill High Knights t-shirt, and there was a look on his face that told her something was bothering him. "Hey, baby. How was practice?"

He shrugged. "Good." And that was it. He usually went into detail with all things basketball and WWE. Something was definitely up. "Everything alright?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be with the boys?"

"I was with them, but I had to leave," said T.K. "I don't want to talk about it. Not yet, anyway."

Sasha grimaced. "Ty-"

"I'm fine, mom. I promise," T.K. said, finally looking at her. "Don't let me get in your way. I'll just wait until you're done with your shift."

She eyed him skeptically, but she had to let it be. Whenever T.K. got like this, she had to wait it out. It could take minutes or hours or even days, but it wasn't coming out until he was good and ready. It was a bad habit, bottling things up inside, but T.K. was very good at it.

When she was finished with work, her son was still sitting at the table she'd left him at, staring at his empty glass of Coke that Amber had brought him. The brunette had sat with him for a couple of minutes but Sasha was sure she hadn't gotten anything out of the teenager either. Sliding into the booth, Sasha gazed at him. "You gonna tell me what's wrong now?"

Rubbing his short wavy hair awkwardly, he sighed heavily. "Um…so the guys and I were hangin' out at that fast food joint after practice, just chillin', when I look over in the corner and see my sperm donor-"

"Tyson," she warned.

"What? He is." He glared at his mother, but she knew his anger was not directed at her. "Yeah, so I saw him with that psycho wife of his and their daughter. I got pissed, so I left. Came here." He'd left out the more important chunk of the story – that he and his father had locked eyes from across the restaurant, looked each other right in the eyes, only for the older man to turn away as though he had never seen the boy in his life. That he was playing happy families with some other people and treating T.K. like he did not exist ate at the teenager, and unable to take it anymore, he left his friends and found his way towards the only parent he had left.

Sasha should have known this was the reason he was in this mood. "I'm sorry, baby."

T.K. shrugged. "Don't worry about it, ma."

But she worried. She hated that he was carrying this anger and bitterness and guilt around with him, wondering why he wasn't good enough for his father. What happened between her and Tyson Sr. was not his fault and she always tried to make him see that. And though the influence of a father figure wasn't that easy to replace, she would never stop trying to help fill the void.

Feeling her phone vibrate she pulled it out, and grinned when she read Joe's new text, thawing the tension she was currently feeling.

_Jon n Colb say hi. Like they made me text u just for that sole purpose. Smh. X_

T.K.'s eyes were on his mother. There was only one person that made her smile like that these days. "So are you and him dating now or somethin'?"

Looking up from her phone, it was Sasha's turn to feel self-conscious. "Not quite. We're just taking it slow, seeing how it goes," she replied, holding his curious gaze.

"I noticed the fridge was stocked the other day," he said. "And Mia's new sweater. I'm guessing that was all him. I don't know if I would turn down a guy that does nice stuff like that, either."

At his implicating words, Sasha's expression darkened, and she was taken back in time to the unsavory discussion in the salon a couple of days ago. "That's not why I'm seeing him, Tyson," she ground out, offended that her own son would think such a thing about her.

"Mama, relax," T.K. laughed, raising his hands to placate her. "I know that's not why. You never needed a man to take care of us and you ain't about to start now. Besides, I know what you're like. You probably cussed his ass out for buying the food anyway…ow!" he squealed in alarm when Sasha smacked the back of his head. "Mama!"

"What'd I tell you about cussing, especially in public? Next time I'ma whip your butt in front of everybody," she scolded, in full mom-mode.

T.K. shook his head in amusement. "Sorry." Looking over at her, he gently nudged her shoulder with his. "So…you gonna watch Raw with us at Aunt Pam's?" His smile widened when Sasha stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah." She returned his grin, hope swelling within her. She still didn't know if this meant T.K. had fully accepted this new development with her, but she supposed this was a start of some sort.

It was going to be a very interesting night, indeed.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Did it get too serious at some point? Top-to-bottom reviews will be much, much appreciated. Love reading that kind very much :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So I've gotten a few more PMs wondering what Sasha looks like. I believe I clarified that at the end of chapter 5 along with other characters, so you can check that chapter and Google the names if you like.**_

_**Wow guys. Big big love to **__too much drama 1225, __DeeMarie426, __clarembees, __justkimmy, Tammy, broguekicking, __Shield316, __wwefanatic365, Hyoyeon, IRENELOVE83, __nikki1335, __Olivia Reigns, __benova13, __caleb's babe __**and **__princessreigns__** for the reviews.**_

_**You might like this chapter just a teeny bit…**_

* * *

Sasha learned quickly that watching Joe live was a completely different spectacle from viewing YouTube videos. The unpredictability of live television made it a nerve-wracking experience, as she was more concerned for his safety than sitting back to enjoy the show. Her heart lurched when Sheamus – T.K. had filled her in on the names – tossed him against the steel steps at one point and then into the barricade at another, and was amazed when he still got up and managed to deliver a vicious spear to one of Sheamus' tag team partners, Ryback. The match was complete carnage, but The Shield emerged victorious. Near-nervous breakdown aside, she thought Joe, Jon and Colby did great. The crowd ate out of their hands, and Sasha understood why the three men were called the hottest thing in wrestling right now. Watching Smackdown was less worrying, since she learned it was taped on Tuesday but aired on Friday. At least when Joe called her on Tuesday nights, she was assured that he was still alive.

Joe and Sasha talked every night, even after he had a match. She loved talking with him and always looked forward to his I.D. popping up on her phone. She realized she was growing more comfortable with this thing happening between them, and whenever her insecurities nagged at her, one phone call from him made them go away, at least temporarily.

Lying in bed with a glass of red wine between her fingers and her phone pressed to her ear, she laughed at the sound of Colby making kissy noises on the other end of the line, followed by a couple of expletives from Joe and what sounded like a shoe making unfriendly contact with the door. "One of these days I'm gonna lock him in a hotel closet and leave him there. Drive to the next town by myself," he griped.

"You three seem to bicker a lot," Sasha observed.

"Naw, it's all good-natured," Joe explained. "We screw around with each other but it's all in good fun, most of the time."

"It's good to know Colby's okay. I still can't get over that fall he took last night." Sasha shuddered as she recalled the sight of Colby landing on his head after taking what T.K. had called a suicide dive outside the ring. It was now clear to her that Colby had a penchant for hazardous maneuvers. "How do y'all not get seriously hurt?"

"We're used to it. But we don't really feel the aches and pains until we get backstage. We've been lucky so far injury-wise. When Jon and Colby were in the Independent scene they were maniacs. For them, bleeding was like breathing air." He paused. "I'm not really helping, am I?"

"Nope."

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"It's just so dangerous," said Sasha. "Even when I used to watch it when I was younger, that guy – Jeff Hardy, was it? It looked like he was trying to get himself killed with all the stuff he was doing, it was so scary."

"So I guess you coming to the live show in Tampa is out of the question then?"

Sasha took a sip of wine. "Oh? When is it?"

"Next week, Friday night. It's not taped so there's fewer people and it's less formal. Mia and T.K. can come along if they want."

There was no doubt that T.K. would want to be there. They'd never been to a WWE event before and he probably would never speak to her again if he was unable to attend simply because she was fussing and fretting. "Okay. I'll talk to them," she said. "I'm sure they'd love to come."

"Cool. Just let me know and I'll handle the rest, the ticketing and seating and stuff."

"Okay." Silence fell between the two of them for a minute. "You alright, handsome?" asked Sasha, "Tired?"

"I'm good," he replied, pausing again. "Would I be too forward if I told you I miss you?"

She bit her lip, twirling a strand of her hair in her finger. "No. I miss you too. But I think I miss your pineapple juice chicken more," she joked.

Joe burst out laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, it was awesome. You should give me the recipe for that."

"Oh, I get it. All this time you've just been using me for my culinary skills. That cuts me real deep, Sash."

"Aww, I'll kiss it better when you get back."

"I'ma hold you to that, baby girl. So what are you up to right now?"

"Nothing. Just lying in bed, sipping on the wine I swiped from Pam last night. Mia fell asleep in T.K.'s room so I got mine all to myself."

"Hmm. What are you wearing?"

Her breath caught. "Why?"

"Just curious. Trying to imagine what you look like right now," he said. "But you could always tell me to mind my business."

She could. But she found herself not wanting to. "Well, if you must know, I'm in a t-shirt and pajama pants," she answered. "Not my sexiest, but hey, comfort comes first right?"

"You'd look sexy in anything, sweetheart."

"How do you know? You haven't seen me wear everything," Sasha countered with a laugh.

"Frankly, I'd rather see you wear nothing."

Oh wow. He really wasn't one to beat around the bush, was he? "Are you sure you're prepared for that?"

"I thought I made that pretty clear a while back."

Oh yeah, he did. The memory of creaming her panties in the middle of his kitchen wasn't the easiest to get rid of. However, she wasn't going to lie there and pretend she hadn't thought of him the exact same way, on more than one occasion for that matter. And since they'd taken this interesting turn with their conversation, she might as well have fun with it. "What about you, handsome? What are you wearing?"

"Boxer shorts."

Sasha shivered as a mental image of his half-naked body popped into her mind. "That's hot."

"Is it now?" he whispered, his voice taking on a deep, husky tone she'd never really heard from him before. She liked it. A lot.

Setting her glass of wine aside, she made herself more comfortable on her bed. "You always look hot no matter what you're wearing. But your Shield outfit? That takes the cake."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hmm," she purred, suddenly emboldened. "A lot of thoughts run through my mind when I watch you in the ring."

She all but saw the smirk on his face. "Dirty thoughts?"

"Kinda," she replied coyly.

"Even better," he said. "So describe it to me. What are you thinking when you watch me?"

She blinked through the dimness of her bedroom, envisioning his beautiful features. "I just want to reach into the TV and run my fingers through your long, wet hair. Those muscles of yours, the way they tense up? So sexy. Your ass is perfect in that S.W.A.T. outfit, they definitely should be doing more back shots of you." The temperature of her room seemed to rise with every word she spoke. The juncture between her legs started to throb as desire mounted within her. Subconsciously, her free hand closed over her left breast, squeezing gently. "The way you dominate people….the look in your eyes whenever the camera gets you up close, it just…does things to me." She continued to caress her chest, gasping softly as she rolled her nipple between her fingers.

Joe could hear every sound she was making, and his breath hitched. "Things like what?" he asked. "Tell me, Sasha. I want to hear you say it."

She was too turned on to be embarrassed to answer. "Like wanting to touch myself," she replied. She wasn't sure what had come over her – perhaps it was the alcohol in her system that was making her so bold and uninhibited. But damn if she didn't want to feel his touch, his body on her. She just wanted him, in whatever form she could have him, and at this moment, a phone call was fair game.

It was a long time before Joe said anything, and when he did, his voice was strained. "Where are your hands right now?"

"On my tits."

"Take your fingers and run them up and down your thighs."

She did as he instructed, inspired by the recollection of his hand running seductively over her leg. Her deep, languid sigh encouraged Joe. He would be lying through his teeth if he said he didn't like the direction the phone call had taken. "Now imagine it's my tongue," he said, "Licking you up and down, nice and slow. You like it slow, baby?"

"Yes." Heat pooled in her loins. His tongue did wonders inside her mouth, and the thought of it swirling all over her body made her tense up even more. "Mm, that feels good."

"You sound real sexy, baby girl." His voice was low and husky, and Sasha's skin prickled. As deftly as she could, she wiggled out of her pajama pants, phone against her ear. "Keep talking, handsome. Your voice is turning me the heck on right now."

"Move your fingers between your legs," he said. "Tease your clit for me."

She was a step ahead of him, already dipping her hand into her soaked panties. It was a long time since she'd let herself go like this and it felt good. Really, really good. She moaned as her fingers probed and stroked the most intimate part of her, mentally replacing her hand with Joe's larger one. "Oh yes…"

"Are you wet for me, baby girl?" he asked.

"Very wet…ohhh shit…"

"Push your fingers deeper. Imagine it's my cock buried deep inside your pussy," he rasped. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Shutting her eyes tightly, honing in on his deep, bone-melting voice, her fingers picked up speed. She heard the throaty curse at the other end of the line and knew she wasn't the only one pleasing herself anymore. They were in this together now. To know she was the reason he was aroused turned her on even more. "I want you on top of me," she breathed. "You're sucking my tits and I'm stroking your cock..." she trailed off, whimpering from the sensations swirling inside her. Through the haze of passion, she heard Joe moan, as though he could feel her hands on him. Taking a big gulp of air, she forged ahead. "Then you move your fingers down my body slowly, just how I like it…and you rub my clit while fucking me hard and fast..."

"Do it, baby girl. Fuck yourself faster," he ordered.

She did as was told, her hips rolling as her fingers pumped inside her. "Fuck!" she moaned, tossing her head back. "Joe!"

Joe groaned. "Sasha...oh my God."

Unable to speak anymore, their heavy breathing and moaning dominated the next couple of minutes. Sasha's body seized up, a small squeal escaping her as the pleasure overtook her in waves. Everything felt far off and hazy. She eventually came down from her high a deflated, quivering mess and trying to catch her breath. She was vaguely aware of the Samoan doing the same at the other end of the line.

Joe finally regained his voice. "Was that good for you, baby?"

Good was an understatement. He had no idea how much she'd needed that. Giggling, she stretched across the bed like a lazy cat. "It was great. Thank you, handsome."

"My genuine pleasure, baby girl. We're coming home soon. I do owe you a number of dates."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Sasha said. "You just focus on work. When you do get back just make sure it's in one piece, is all I'm asking."

Joe chuckled. "I'll try." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't wait to see you."

A part of her didn't want him to hang up, but knew he needed his sleep more than ever now. "Yeah," she said, her voice a little raspy. "I feel the same way." And after what just happened between them, she meant every word.

* * *

_***clears throat* the first of many between these two, we're hoping. Yes?**_


End file.
